De tous, nous sommes les pires
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: Si vous pensez que les Potter et les Weasley étaient de sacrés troubles fêtes, c'est que vous n'avez pas encore vu la Pire Génération...
1. Avant-Propos

Avant-Propos

 **/!\ IMPORTANT A LIRE /!\**

Pour commencer, Bonjour à tous ! Alors, je sais que c'est toujours un peu chiant pour certains de lire les avant-propos mais c'est important pour bien comprendre l'histoire !

J'avais donc annoncé sur mon Profil une nouvelle fic sur Harry Potter écrite avec ma petite (petite?!) famille, elle devait s'appeler « Une Grenouille et un Chat à Poudlard » mais après délibération c'est devenu « De tous, nous sommes les pires », on trouvait que ça collait mieux.

Donc je vais commencer par vous parler **Chronologie :** La fic est donc à plusieurs chapitres et fait en gros **7 arc** **s** , qui vont représenter les **7 années à Poudlard** de nos héros principaux.

Nous avons donc pris soin de faire quelque chose de **logique dans le temps** de façon à ce que tout soit cohérent, par rapport aux dates de naissances, à l'âge minimum pour entrer à Poudlard, etc. Normalement on s'est bien débrouillé donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de trucs illogiques (mais si par malheur vous en voyez un n'hésitez pas à nous le dire!).

Notre fiction **prend place entre la fin de la seconde guerre et l'arrivée à Poudlard des enfants Potter et Weasley** (pour la plupart car nous verrons une Weasley : Victoire). Nous avons aussi pris le loisir de **modifier certaines choses qui se sont passés après la seconde guerre** donc ne nous trucidez pas si c'est pas comme cela dans les livres ou dans les films. Par contre nous avons gardé certaines choses inchangé es.

Maintenant je vais insister sur le fait que **notre famille est une famille fictive** et qu'elle reste **notre propriété** donc s'il vous plaît **PAS DE PLAGIAT** , merci. De plus tous les autres personnages qui ne sont pas des personnages inventés par J.K. Rolling sont de notre invention, donc **toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des personnages déjà existants sera totalement fortuite**. Autrement dit c'est le hasard.

Après je vais vous parler des auteurs de cette fiction, donc il y aura moi-même, Mëoi Nossë Ripper, et ma sœur Quácë Nossë Ripper pour les **auteurs principaux** mais cela est possible que d'autres personnes écrivent un chapitre ou un bout de chapitre (donc si les styles changent au cours de l'hisoire c'est normal) mais nous vous préviendrons en début de chapitre, donc pas de soucis.

Je vais donc terminer par la présentation des trois héros principaux pour que vous voyez à quoi on ressemble (n'oubliez pas qu'on a 11 ans au début de la fic) :

 **Qu** **á** **cë Nossë Ripper** : Aînée des triplés, voici Quácë la grenouille démoniaque des enfers, MwaMwaMwaMwa. Calme et silencieuse, comme si elle était en train de réfléchir mais c'est surtout parce qu'elle trouve que les gens sont trop bruyants et que s'ils se la ferment pas tout de suite elle va en balancer par la fenêtre ! hum, hum... Cette charmante personne, un peu taciturne, est une tête de bourrique qui n'aime pas que l'on remette en question son autorité (on est le Big Boss ou on ne l'est pas), et surtout venant de la part de ses jumeaux. Elle met un point d'honneur à les surveiller, à les sermonner, à les embêter, à les taper, à les boxer, à les retaper etc. Mais gare à celui qui osera les toucher ou à leur faire du mal car, bordel ce sont mes punching-balls à moi ! Et fera souffrir sur 36 générations l'abruti qui est venu se frotter au Nossë Ripper. Et, si vous lui faites remarquer qu'elle est un tantinet protectrice envers les deux autres cancres, elle vous enverra passer un séjour au Styx. De toute manière ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent elle s'en fout comme de son premier gallion. Elle a les cheveux brun pur avec une coiffure au carré et les yeux noisette.

 **Mëoi Nossë Ripper** : C'est la cadette des triplés, elle a un caractère très spontané et peut se montrer naïve parfois, elle reste très enfantine quel que soit la situation et n'est absolument pas courageuse, sauf s'il faut faire des conneries ou mater un beau garçon ! Car oui c'est une grande perverse qui aime voir des beaux mecs et aiment les voir ensemble dans le même lit (oui elle a vraiment 11 ans…). Elle a deux passions dans la vie : manger et son chat, elle cuisine comme une déesse et mange comme une affamée, elle peut avaler n'importe quoi quel que soit l'heure de la journée (ou de la nuit), ses seules hantises : les endives et la marmelade ! Elle a aussi la phobie des araignées et des aiguilles. Elle a un bon feeling avec les plantes et fait des potions qui sont toujours parfaites. Elle a les cheveux brun avec un balayage chocolat et possède des yeux vert émeraude. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en deux couettes hautes et descendent jusqu'à ses genoux (quand ils sont attachés, sinon ils traînent par terre).

 **Lelya Nossë Ripper** : C'est le dernier des triplés Nossë Ripper. Il fait preuve d'un grand caractère malgré son jeune âge et on pourrait parier que celui-ci fut forgé au temps passé en compagnie de ses sœurs, qui ne devaient pas être de tout repos. Il partage d'ailleurs avec la seconde, un goût prononcé pour les bels hommes. Ils ne se privent pas pour en faire un de leurs passe-temps favoris. De même, Lelya ne s'encombre pas de frivolités en matière de relations sentimentales et, s'il s'ennuie, passe directement à autre chose. Lelya est facilement remarquable, soit de par ses vêtements. En effet, il s'habille à la mode victorienne qui s'accommode parfaitement avec l'assurance qu'il dégage, ainsi qu'une certaine arrogance due à sa façon d'être qui laisse deviner un sang noble. Soit de par sa répartie, tel un serpent, Lelya est doté d'une langue venimeuse. Il sait être cinglant dans ses répliques et trouve toujours les remarques les plus moqueuses. À noter qu'au vu de son jeune âge, Lelya est souvent pris pour une fille. Néanmoins, s'il est d'humeur joviale et que sa dernière réplique était des plus mémorables, il peut émettre un rire tonitruant digne des chants de Troll. Il a les cheveux bruns avec un balayage miel et les yeux marron foncé. Ses cheveux sont lâchés et descendent au niveau de ses omoplates.

 **Cours de prononciation**

Juste pour éviter que vous écorchiez nos noms sachant qu'ils sont d'origine elfique on a pensé à mettre ce petit cours :

Sachez dans un premier temps que l'on prononce toutes les lettres.

Alors on va commencer avec moi, **Mëoi** , en gros ça donne **mé-o-i** les deux pointssur le « e » deviennent un accent aigu en quelque sorte.

C'est pareil avec **Quácë** : **kwaké**.

Et pour **Lelya** c'est **lé-lia**.

Pour **Nossë** c'est comme en espagnol quand vous savez pas : **no-ssé**.

Et **Ripper** on le prononce à l'anglaise **ri-peur**.

C'est tout pour les principaux, les autres on vous dira en début de chapitre pour pas vous spoiler !

Voilà ! J'espère que vous êtes arrivés jusqu'au bout ! Et je vous dis à très vite dans notre fic !

Note : Fred Weasley est vivant, parce que merde à la fin ! Pour nous les valeurs de jumelage et de tripletage (ouais on écrit nawak parce qu'on est grave vénère!) sont sacrés ! Donc pas touche !

Mëoi Nossë Ripper.


	2. Hommage

Bonjour à tous ! Alors à la base ce chapitre ne devait pas exister, mais bon, les circonstances étant ce qu'elles sont, hier nous avons perdu un grand acteur et comme nous avions décidé de poster un chapitre de cette fic tous les 15 et 30 du mois (sauf Février) on s'est dit qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas faire d'hommage à Alan Rickman, donc voilà, Quácë a écrit ce chapitre hommage et on le publie donc avant le début de la fic. Bonne lecture à tous.

Allée des Nuages

Le garçon grimaça de dégoût pour la seconde fois alors que ses sœurs passaient déjà sous le portique d'une vieille boutique. L'échoppe était au-delà du vétuste, elle semblait à tel point ancestrale qu'elle aurait pu dater de l'époque de Merlin. Le bois était rongé par les termites, les planches pourrissantes s'étaient affaissées sur elles-même et penchaient d'une façon si inquiétante qu'elles laissaient croire que la maison cherchait à s'allonger au sol, et les vitres étaient tellement incrustées de saletés qu'elles semblaient frottées au charbon.

« _Rappelez-moi pourquoi on est obligé de rentrer dans un tel dépotoir ?_ S'enquit le jeune garçon.

 _-Il faut que je me réapprovisionne pour l'une de mes potions._ Fit la plus jeune des sœurs.

 _-Mais tu as des centaines de bocaux à la maison ! Je vois pas ce qu'il te faut de plus._

 _-Tch tu peux pas comprendre._ » Fit-elle alors qu'elle partait en direction des étagères.

Le garçon exaspéré se retourna vers la plus grande de ses sœurs afin d'y trouver du soutien, mais celle-ci se contenta de hausser des épaules.

« _Elle trouve ce qu'il lui faut et on repart c'est aussi simple que ça._

 _-Scrogneugneu_ , maugréa-t-il entre ses lèvres pincées. _Si j'avais su dans quel taudis vous m'entraîneriez, je serais resté sur le Chemin de Traverse. Au moins, j'aurais pu faire un tour chez Mme Guipure en vous attendant._

 _-Mais tu as des centaines de vêtements à la maison !_ Imita sa jeune sœur d'une voix persifleuse alors qu'elle revenait vers eux. _Je vois pas ce qu'il te faut de plus._

 _-Non mais elle va voler celle-là si elle continue. Je vais te prendre, puis te lancer si fort et si loin que tu vas pouvoir rendre visite au lapin qui loge sur la Lune._

 _-Moi aussi je t'aime._ Répondit-elle alors qu'elle lui envoyait un baiser imaginaire.

 _-Harpie !_

 _-T'as trouvé ton ingrédient mystère ?_ Demanda la plus âgée, sans faire cas des insultes que se renvoyaient ses deux cadets.

- _Ah !_ S'exclama la cadette ses yeux s'illuminant. _Ben non en fait._

- _Mais pourquoi on est venu ici alors ?_ Fit leur frère excédé. _En plus je sais même pas où on est !_

- _J'ai pas vu d'apothicaire sur le Chemin de Traverse et puis j'ai vu le panneau avec un nom à moitié effacé qui parlait de nuage ou un truc du genre, et la ruelle faisait tellement pittoresque que je me suis dit que ce serait dommage de pas y faire un tour. Après on est passé devant cette boutique et je me suis dit que c'était la parfaite occasion pour faire mes emplettes._ Répondit calmement la cadette à son frère. _Mais je ne baisse pas les bras face à la tâche ! Je vais demander à ce gentil Monsieur au comptoir s'il peut m'aider. »_

Sur ces sages paroles, la fillette partit toute guillerette jusqu'à un grand homme vêtu tout de noir.

Le garçon souffla si fort qu'il souleva un nuage de poussière qui se transforma en mini-tornade. Celle-ci poursuivit sa course sur une vingtaine de centimètres avant de s'évanouir aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Le garçonnet suivit ses deux sœurs avant de piler net.

« _Nom d'une gargouille ! »_ Ne put-il s'empêcher de jurer.

Ses yeux restèrent un instant ancrés sur l'individu qui leur faisait face. Il était plutôt grand comme il l'avait remarqué plus tôt, mais aussi fin et drapé entièrement de noir. D'ailleurs, ses yeux et ses cheveux aussi étaient noirs. Ces derniers qui s'arrêtaient au-dessus de ses épaules, avaient un aspect sale et semblaient anormalement gras. Toute cette noirceur dénotait avec un teint cireux qui faisait ressortir son visage, ainsi qu'un nez crochu qui se moquait de ne pas être en harmonie avec le reste de son faciès.

« _Par la barbe de Merlin_. S'étonna le jeune frère. _D'où peut bien sortir ce style vestimentaire ?_

Le vendeur ne parut pas se vexer, de même que les muscles de son visage se mouvèrent dans le seul but de murmurer avec précaution chaque syllabe de sa phrase.

 _-C'est pour rendre hommage._

 _-Ah ouais..._ Fit le garçon moyennement convaincu. _D'accord._ »

Le vendeur ne cligna pas des yeux qui s'occupaient de fixer les trois jeunes sorciers.

« _Que désirez-vous ?_

La cadette reprit la parole.

 _-Je cherchais de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre mais je n'en ai pas trouvé en rayon..._

Son interlocuteur leva imperceptiblement les sourcils.

 _-En effet, les derniers bocaux se trouvent dans notre stock en arrière-boutique._

 _-Oh, serait-il possible d'avoir 3 bocaux de racines d'asphodèle en poudre, s'il vous plaît ?_ Fit-elle toute sourire.

 _-Je vous les amène tout de suite._ »

Le vendeur prit l'un des pans de sa cape et la rejeta d'un preste geste par-dessus son épaule opposée et partit d'une démarche raide mais néanmoins dynamique.

La cadette se mit à ronronner. Son frère et sa sœur se regardèrent surpris, avant que l'aînée ne se décide à prendre la parole.

« _Ne me dis pas que tu es à ce point heureuse d'obtenir tes fameuses racines ?_

Sa sœur marmonna des paroles qui restèrent incompréhensibles tant elles étaient prononcées de façon chaotique.

 _-Tu voudrais une nouvelle cave ?_ Fit son frère complètement dépassé par l'amoncellement de sons qu'il avait eu du mal à saisir.

- _Non !_ Fit sa sœur outrée. _J'a-dore-son-mou-ve-ment-de-cape._

 _-Quoi ?_ Dit le garçon alors qu'il ne comprenait pas. _Me dit pas que ça va être ta nouvelle obsession ?_

 _-Ben quoi ?_ _Il est fabuleux, non ?_

 _-Hein ?_ S'exclama son frère interloqué. _C'est les vapeurs toxiques de la moisissure qui t'ont cramé le cerveau ?_

 _-Mais non cretinus !_ _Si tu avais les yeux aussi acérés que les miens, tu aurais remarqué le joli fessier ferme qui se trouve dessous la cape._

 _-Oh non, je crois que je vais gerber._ Dit son frère de manière dramatique. _Ma sœur va fantasmer sur un vieil homme !_

 _-Gn..._ la fillette s'arrêta au milieu de son mot lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le vendeur revenait vers eux, des bocaux à la main.

 _-Ce sera tout ?_

 _-Euh, oui._ Fit la jeune fille reprenant contenance. _Oui, absolument_.

 _-Le prix revient à ***CRACK***_

Les trois jeunes gens levèrent d'un seul mouvement leur tête vers le plafond alors que des bruits de vaisselle s'écrasant contre le plancher résonnaient dans toute la boutique.

 _-Ne prenez pas garde à ce raffut._ Les prévint le vendeur. _Ce n'est que Mortianna la vieille sorcière qui doit une nouvelle fois jouer avec ses runes._

Des cliquetis résonnèrent encore à l'étage supérieur, puis un silence relatif revint dans la pièce. La cadette sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'elle sortait quelques piécettes d'un de ses étuis.

 _-Tenez, voici la somme._

 _-Nous faisons une promotion en ce moment._ _Pour 7 noises de plus, la boutique vous offre une cuillère._

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et un autre immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

 _-D'accord._ »

Après avoir récupéré les bocaux et une nouvelle cuillère, les jeunes gens purent enfin sortirent de l'échoppe, au désespoir de l'une et aux soulagements des autres.

« _Par le Big-Foot, qu'est-ce que cet endroit craignait !_ Se scandalisa le jeune frère. _Qu'on m'y reprenne plus à vous suivre dans je ne sais quel lieu._ _J'ai cru que la maison allait nous tomber dessus, je suis sûr que la vieille n'existe pas et que c'est seulement une excuse pour que les gens ne fuient pas la boutique à chaque fois que la bâtisse est sur le point de s'écrouler._ _En plus, le vendeur sentait l'amertume et les vieilles chaussettes._

 _-Quoi ?!_ S'indigna la cadette. _Indigne frère de moi ! Il est juste parfait ! Je l'adore tellement._

 _-Dis la fille qui l'a vu à peine 5 minutes._

 _-Sœurette ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !_

 _-Je relevai juste un élément objectif._ _Mais si tu veux mon avis : j'espère qu'on aura pas de profs comme ça à Poudlard parce qu'au sinon, on peut faire une croix sur la bonne humeur._ »

Le bouquin de JK Rowling étant le bouquin JK Rowling et notre logique étant notre logique, ce chapitre et ce personnage (ou bien dirons-nous que l'on a à faire ici à une vague ressemblance ?) n'auraient pas dû figurer dans nos écrits.

Ceci est donc mon hommage.

Et c'est vrai qu'en le relisant cela paraît être une drôle de façon de procéder, mais pour ma part je n'en voyais pas d'autre.

Initialement ce chapitre n'était pas prévu. On devait commencer tout de go, les cris, les rires, les gamineries, les blagues ratées et celles un peu plus réussies. Bref, la pagaille car c'est comme ça que je me représente cette fic.

Ainsi, j'ose espérer que cet écrit sera suffisamment rocambolesque, peut-être même à la hauteur du Personnage... mais en vérité jamais assez.

RIP Alan Rickman 1946-2016

Hommage à ce grand acteur,

qui pour ma part, sera à jamais le plus crapuleux des shérifs de Nottingham.


	3. Chapitre 1 Ollivander

On est donc parti pour le premier chapitre, rédigé par Quácë, il prend place avant notre arrivée à Poudlard, on est donc (nous les triplés) sur le chemin de Traverse en train de faire nos emplettes au vu de notre prochaine rentrée…

OoOoO

Ollivander – Une affaire de famille

Loki rentra dans la vieille boutique prudemment. Il fit un pas, puis un autre. Mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, de même qu'il semblait n'avoir aucune âme qui vive à l'intérieur. Reprenant courage, il arpenta la pièce et la scruta du regard. D'abord le sol, puis le plafond. Ses yeux descendirent vers les fenêtres donnant sur la rue, puis se tournèrent vers le comptoir où, à l'arrière, il lorgna sur les étagères. Là, il vit enfin du mouvement. C'était parfait pensa-t-il, il avait trouvé une victime à se mettre sous la dent. Il prit une pose d'attaque, évalua son casse-croûte - qui ne l'avait pas encore vu - et s'apprêta à s'élancer quand une tornade humaine arriva.

« LOKI ! » s'époumona-t-elle, en se jetant sur lui pour le soulever et le prendre dans ses bras. « Ne me quitte plus jamais mon bébé d'amour. »

Loki le chat émit un miaulement de protestation envers sa maîtresse. Avec tout ce bruit, la souris avait enfin compris le danger qui la guettait et était retourné se cacher dans son trou. Encore un repas de gâché.

Pris dans les bras de sa maîtresse, harponné au niveau du poitrail et aplatit sans ménagement contre la poitrine de l'humaine - le bas de son corps pendant mollement dans le vide – il était blasé. Mais lorsqu'elle commença à le balancer de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite, une lueur mauvaise passa dans ses iris verts.

Il allait se venger, ça c'était une certitude. Il sortit ses griffes, loucha sur les avant-bras qui étaient à portée de patte.

« T'as fini de brailler, oui ? Elle est là ta boule de poils, pas la peine d'alerter tous les détraqueurs de la région. »

Loki se tendit brusquement et rétracta ses griffes, ne quittant pas le nouvel arrivant des yeux. La sœur jumelle de sa maîtresse était vraiment flippante. Celle-ci n'aimait pas les chats et cela se sentait à chaque fois qu'il croissait son regard, et encore plus lorsque par malchance, il lui arrivait d'être seul dans la même pièce qu'elle. Il en frissonnait encore d'effroi.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour faire place au dernier des triplés. Essoufflé, il reprit son souffle avant de lancer :

« J'en ai marre de toujours devoir courir pour vous rattraper. Et j'en ai marre que vous me laissiez toujours à la traîne. C'est toujours la même rengaine « les deux jumelles ceci, les deux jumelles cela et _tralalala_ », mais le pauvre frère alors _vlap_ , il passe à la trappe. Et même cette saleté de chat a droit à plus de considération de votre part. »

Malgré la tirade du jeune sorcier, Loki n'avait pas arrêté de fixer l'aînée des trois. Celle-ci lui rendit un regard des plus glacial, doublé d'une expression digne de la calotte polaire. Le pauvre chat retint son souffle, Quácë regarda alors sa sœur qui étreignait toujours aussi vivement l'animal, puis son frère des plus bruyant et reposa son regard sur Loki. Elle s'avança tranquillement de quelques pas dans la pièce, et passant près du chat, tout en profitant de ce que son frère reprenne son souffle, elle murmura un faible « Je te comprends. »

Loki fut aussi déboussolé qu'un chat puisse l'être. Venait-elle – à cet instant – de se montrer un tantinet empathique avec lui, un félin. Était-ce seulement possible ?

Mëoi, essayant de se dépêtrer des reproches que lui assénait son frère, se tourna vers Quácë qui faisait maintenant face au comptoir et lui demanda :

« Viens-tu de t'exprimer, très chère sœur ? » Avec en prime son expression de petite fille innocente. Quácë fit face à ses deux triplés. « Pour quelqu'un qui manque de souffle, tu restes bruyant Lelya. »

Mëoi pouffa. Lelya, lui, piqua un fard et se défendit : « Toujours moins bruyant que Mëoi pourchassant le chat. D'ailleurs, la castration ça existe. » Il s'approcha un peu plus du duo. « Un coup de ciseau et _zip_ , notre ami ici présent sera tout de suite beaucoup moins revêche. » Énonça-t-il tout en mimant des coups de ciseaux, et son visage arborant malicieusement un sourire sadique.

Loki feula de peur. _Des monstres, ce sont tous des monstres_.

« Eh » s'indigna intelligemment Mëoi. Dès lors, les deux jumeaux commencèrent à se disputer et leurs voix s'élevèrent jusqu'à devenir assourdissantes. Quácë reprit froidement la parole.

« Suffit vous deux. Bien que la conversation devienne nettement plus intéressante, j'aimerais autant la continuer dans un endroit moins poussiéreux et avec des dragées de Bertie Crochue en supplément. »

La benjamine allait répliquer pour se défendre lorsqu'une tête apparut de derrière une rangée d'étagères « Oh ! Des clients. ». La tête s'avança, bientôt suivit par le reste du corps. Tout en s'époustouflant, dans une vaine tentative de faire partir la poussière de son habit, un homme d'une trentaine d'année vient se poster devant les triplés.

« Il me semblait bien que j'entendais des voix depuis l'entrée. continua-t-il.

\- Il est sourd comme un pot celui-là, souffla Lelya à l'attention de ses sœurs. Ça fait des heures qu'on piaille. Il faut qu'il arrête d'astiquer les baguettes. »

Quácë donna un discret coup de coude à Lelya pour qu'il se taise, néanmoins l'homme continuait son petit discours.

« Bienvenue à la boutique Ollivander - fabricant de baguette depuis 382 av. J.C.

dit-il d'un ton amical.

\- La boutique Ollivander ? releva Quácë. N'est-elle pas censé être fermée ?

\- En effet, Ollivander avait disparu durant la guerre et n'est pas réapparu depuis. Renchérit Lelya.

\- Oh, c'est exact. Confirma l'inconnu. L'ancien propriétaire a voulu prendre congé suite à la guerre. En fait, je suis son arrière-petit-neveu du côté de la tante du cousin germain par alliance. Il semblait alors logique que l'affaire familiale me revienne. » Finit-il avec un large sourire.

Lelya regarda Quácë et d'un hochement de tête commun, ils prirent la direction de la sortie. Cette histoire sentait trop l'arnaque.

Pourtant, Lelya se stoppa et Quácë dû se retourner. Mëoi se trouvait toujours face à l'étrange individu et n'arrêtait pas de le fixer.

« Mëoi ! Claqua Quácë. L'interpellé se tourna vers sa sœur. On y va.

\- Mais non, fit Mëoi.

Quácë haussa un sourcil, se rapprochant de la triplette en attendant son argumentation.

\- Regarde comme il est trop chou. Avec ses petites bouclettes dorées et ses petites fossettes qui apparaissent quand il fait son joli petit sourire. Et puis, on peut pas partir comme ça, on a mis le bazar dans son magasin. C'est impoli de s'en aller après tout ça, et chez nous, les Nossë Ripper, on est pas malpoli. Désinvolte : oui, cynique : oui, arrogant : parfois, mais on connaît les bonnes manières. Et surtout, le truc primordial, c'est qu'il nous manque toujours nos baguettes. »

Sur ce, la sorcière se tourna vers le propriétaire - qui avait pris une légère teinte pivoine - et lui fit un immense sourire. Quácë faisait les yeux ronds, elle n'en revenait pas de tous ce que venait de lui déballer sa sœur.

« Elle t'a bien mouché la gamine. Ricana Lelya. _Aïe_! ». Sa sœur venait de le frapper dans l'épaule, et cela sans la moindre délicatesse.

« Une baguette je vous pris. Demanda tout sourire Mëoi au jeune Ollivander.

\- Euh oui, une baguette. Il partit vers ses étagères en marmonnant. Alors une baguette, on fait comment déjà... ».

\- À ce train-là, on n'est pas arrivé. Fit Quácë.

\- Chuuut. Rétorqua sa sœur qui admirait la vue qui lui était offerte.

Le jeune homme arpentait maintenant les différents rayonnages marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles « C'est la baguette qui loue, euh non, elle adopte, elle adopte un sorcier... », parfois il se penchait en avant pour farfouiller, ce qui déclenchait de longs soupirs d'aise chez Mëoi.

« C'est pas tout à fait ça... adopter, louer... c'est un choix. Choisir ! C'est la baguette qui choisit ! » S'écria-t-il victorieux.

Il revint alors gaiement vers les jeunes sorciers, poussant un large chariot où s'entassaient des dizaines et des dizaines de boîtes.

« Commençant par la jeune demoiselle. » Il tira une boîte au hasard – accomplissant, au passage, l'exploit que le tout reste en place sur le chariot – et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une baguette au bois pâle et la tendit à Mëoi. La benjamine observa l'objet avec de grands yeux, puis sembla remarquer qu'elle tenait toujours Loki dans ses bras. Elle s'empressa de le déposer au sol en le gratifiant d'un « attend sagement ici, maman revient ». Elle se redressa et se jeta sur la baguette, comme les bambins sur les choco-grenouilles. Elle se tourna vers sa droite, qui eut pour effet un retrait tactique de la part de ses jumeaux vers la gauche, et fit un grand geste du poignet. Aussitôt fait, les feuilles errantes du magasin se soulevèrent dans un terrible froissement et formèrent une immense masse grise qui vint se jeter sur les vitres donnant sur la rue.

« Aaaaah ! Elles veulent me tuer ! » Hurla Mëoi tout en reposant rapidement sa baguette.

Lelya et Quácë ricanèrent tandis qu'Ollivander cherchait une nouvelle boîte. « Pas de Chêne Blanc, très bien, alors pourquoi pas – il fouina dans le tas et en sortit une boîte – Bois de Cournouiller ? ».

Mëoi prit de nouveau la baguette que lui tendait Ollivander, mais sans y mettre autant d'ardeur que la première fois et se contenta d'un petit moulinet de la main.

Cette fois-ci, l'ampoule de la lampe qui se trouvait sur le comptoir, commença à émettre une faible lueur. La jeune sorcière retint son souffle dans l'attente d'un fabuleux phénomène, mais la lumière se dissipa aussi rapidement qu'un soufflet retombe et cet évanouissement s'accompagna par la fonte de l'ampoule.

« _Oups_ », fit Mëoi avec un petit sourire désolé pour le propriétaire qui était déjà à la recherche d'une nouvelle boîte.

« Au moins avec cette baguette, tu auras fait des étincelles. Plaisanta Lelya.

-Lelya. Dit platoniquement la fondeuse d'ampoule.

-Oui ?

-La ferme.

-T'es pas marrante. Fit-il en faisant la moue. C'est pas ma faute si t'es une catastrophe ambulante.

-Attends d'être passé et on en reparlera. Suggéra Quácë.

L'atmosphère commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer entre les triplés lorsque Ollivander s'exclama :

-Là, je l'ai trouvé ! » Reportant son attention sur le trio, ses yeux se plissèrent d'une drôle de façon. _Étaient-ils en train de se disputer ?_ se questionna-t-il pour lui-même. Malgré tout, comme tout professionnel qui se respecte, il continua de sourire de toutes ses dents, ce qui réussit à redonner un peu d'entrain à Mëoi.

« Bois d'Érable, 30 cm et Cœur de dragon. Décrivit Ollivander, tout en présentant la baguette à la jeune sorcière.

-Dragon ? S'inquiéta Mëoi. C'est pas dangereux ça ?

-D'aucune façon, il n'y a rien à craindre. Allez-y, testez. »

Avec un peu d'appréhension, dû aux deux essais peu concluants et un léger - mais alors, très léger - doute quant au cœur de la baguette, Mëoi essaya un lent mouvement de haut en bas. Les deux premières tentatives semblaient avoir pourvu Mëoi d'une nature prudente.

 _Crack_ , un bruit sourd fit suite au mouvement. Une des étagères de la boutique venait de s'affaisser sur elle-même.

Cette fois-ci, Mëoi semblait être de plus en plus désespérée, face à ses nombreuses tentatives ratées. Devant une telle détresse, Ollivander essaya de réconforter, comme il le pouvait, sa jeune cliente.

« C'est presque ça. Je vous l'assure. Mais il faut, comment dire, un peu moins de puissance... peut-être ? »

L'aînée des triplés s'exaspérait de seconde en seconde. Cet abruti, incompétent comme il était, allait réussir à décourager sa sœur. Elle prit pourtant le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

« Au sinon, au lieu de choisir au pif pour elle, elle n'a qu'à choisir au pif elle-même. »

Face à cette proposition, les personnes présentes parurent décontenancées.

« -Vous croyez ? Parut hésiter Ollivander.

-Autant tester. » Et le regard froid qui accompagna son propos, ne laissait place à aucune contestation.

Ollivander semblait toujours en train de peser le pour et le contre, quand, la seconde suivante, Mëoi passait déjà de l'autre côté du comptoir, un petit sourire au coin. Elle n'allait pas manquer l'occasion de pouvoir se coller au jeune vendeur.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, restait coi devant ces triplés. Autant, ils étaient aussi hauts que des gobelins, autant ils étaient aussi intrépides que des lutins.

Mëoi farfouilla dans le chariot à la manière d'un chat... c'est-à-dire qu'elle se cala contre le bras du marchand et tout en se frottant, elle feignit la recherche de ladite baguette.

« -Bon, aujourd'hui encore tu nous as démontré que t'es pas une lumière, mais on va pas y passer 100 ans ! Remue toi la frangine ! Balança un Lelya excédé par son petit manège.

-Quoi ? Il y en a tellement. C'est pas si facile que ça.

-Mais si ! Pousses-toi grand-mère et admire ! »

Lelya passa derrière le comptoir, poussant sans ménagement Mëoi qui siffla de protestation, mais plus pour la forme puisqu'elle venait d'atterrir dans les bras du jeune vendeur. Lelya saisit une boîte sur le haut du tas et fit triomphalement « Mates ça le chaton.».

Il ouvrit négligemment la boîte et en sortit la baguette.

« Euh... peut-être devriez-vous réfléchir avant que... » tenta Ollivander.

Lelya brandit la baguette d'une poigne ferme et déterminée. L'objet magique commença à s'activer. Une légère brise naquit, accompagnée de volutes de fumées grises métalliques qui virevoltèrent jusqu'à former un minuscule nuage à l'extrémité de la baguette, et _pouf_... la baguette émit un petit son sec et elle crachota quelques paillettes opales.

« Je t'avais dit d'attendre ton tour avant de te moquer. » Remarqua Quácë.

Mëoi éclata de rire, pour ensuite se lamenter. Ollivander venait de quitter ses côtés pour se rapprochait du jeune sorcier. Pour un peu Mëoi aurait pu être jalouse de son jumeau. Ollivander prit la baguette des mains du tout penaud Lelya qui fulminait intérieurement contre la capricieuse baguette magique.

«C'est donc du bois d'Orme... hummhmm. Essayez plutôt celle-ci. »

Lelya releva la tête vers Ollivander qui lui tendait déjà une de ces boîtes poussiéreuses. Il l'ouvrit pour y découvrir une longue baguette marron au manche sculpté .

Dès qu'il la prit en main, il sentit des picotements parcourir le bout de ses doigts. Leurs pulsations se firent plus fortes, à tel point que Lelya crut que de l'électricité sortait de sa main. Il sentit l'énergie qui remonta le long de son bras, passa sur son épaule, arriva jusqu'à son échine et parcourut son dos. De magnifiques ailes d'un noir intense y apparurent. Il semblait que les ailes possédaient leur propre volonté. En effet, vues de près, celles-ci donnaient sur un espace noir de jais où y pulsaient des rainures électriques violettes tels des éclairs qui parsemaient l'intérieur du ramage. Après quelques instants, elles disparurent tel un mirage.

« Woaw » réussi à articuler Lelya.

Quácë émis un sifflement appréciatif, Lelya avait sa baguette.

Habitée par un nouvel élan d'exaltation après une telle démonstration, Mëoi déclara de son ton le plus jovial « À mon tour » avec un immense sourire.

Les autres personnes qui l'avaient oublié entre-temps, la regardaient à présent avec de grands yeux. Mëoi avait trouvé une boîte qu'elle tenait joyeusement entre ses mains d'enfant. Quácë entama un compromis avec Merlin pour que tout se passe bien.

Mëoi sortit la baguette de la boîte.

L'aînée reconsidéra sa demande, que Merlin la laisse sortir de la boutique en un seul morceau serait déjà miraculeux.

Le vent se leva d'un coup et vint tournoyer autour de Mëoi, telle une tornade autour de son œil. L'air aspiré prit une teinte orangée. Quelques secondes après, la tornade s'était déjà dissipée. Mëoi faisait des gros yeux et un immense sourire pris forme sur son visage :

« Ça sent trop bon ! C'est comme les madeleines de tonton nounours ! J'en veux encore ! »

Une vague de soulagement parcourut la salle. La prestation avait été impressionnante mais de courte durée. Quácë n'oublia pas de remercier Merlin.

Ollivander examinait à présent la baguette que tenait Mëoi. Celle-ci était fine et plus petite que celle de Lelya, mais avec un manche beaucoup plus imposant.

Mëoi demanda un peu inquiète :

« -Euh... par contre, elle est pas cassée ?

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Ollivander.

-Elle fait un drôle de bruit non ?

-Ah, non, pas du tout. Comme j'allais vous faire remarquer, votre baguette est en bois de Sycomore et en Cœur de dragon. Elle fait 28,25 cm et pour terminer, elle semble être étonnamment sifflante.

-Comme une théière sur le feu. Plaisanta Lelya. D'ailleurs vous ne m'avez pas encore dit de quelle sorte est ma baguette.

-Oh, c'est exact. Voyons voir, votre baguette est en bois de Châtaignier et en Cœur de dragon. Elle fait 30 cm et semble plutôt élastique.

Lelya sourit de toute ses dents en se tournant vers Mëoi :

-C'est moi qui ai la plus grande !

-Tu compenses, répondit du tac au tac sa sœur.

-C'est pas bien de mentir. Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.»

Les deux jumeaux rigolèrent, et se rendirent vite compte qu'ils avaient leurs baguettes avant leur aînée. Ils ressentirent un sentiment de puissance qui fit du bien à leur orgueil. Dès lors, ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers elle et la narguèrent avec leurs baguettes

« Et dire que d'habitude c'est toi qui nous mènes à la baguette. » fit Mëoi.

Quácë leva les yeux au ciel. _Le seul fait qu'ils aient une baguette avant elle leur suffisait-il pour satisfaire leur ego ?_ Grand bien leur fasse, ils agissaient quand même de manière pitoyable à ses yeux. De vrais gamins, mais des gamins avec une baguette du coup... ça pouvait devenir dangereux.

Ollivander tendit une baguette à l'aînée. Celle-ci, les bras croisés, une moue boudeuse plaquée sur sa figure, lança un bref regard vers la baguette avant de ramener ses yeux vers le vendeur.

« Je l'aime pas. Fit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

-Fais pas ton snourglouff ! S'indigna sa sœur. Vas-y, teste là !

-Sois pas difficile, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais choisir. Renchéris le benjamin.

-Elle a bien choisi la gamine. Le contredit Quácë alors qu'elle désigna nonchalamment la cadette du doigt.

Lelya pouffa, retenant un rire in extremis.

-Après trois ratés. Parvint-il à articuler, avant de rendre les armes et d'éclater d'un rire sonore à la vue de l'expression indignée de la cadette. »

Et, alors que leur frère était à deux doigts de se rouler par terre tant il se gaussait, Mëoi l'affublait de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait.

Ne supportant plus d'entendre ses jumeaux, Quácë se décida à mettre fin à leur assourdissant manège et attrapa la baguette que lui tendait toujours Ollivander.

« -Arrêtez de discuter. Tonna-t-elle, réussissant à retrouver l'attention de ses jumeaux. Vous allez voir. » Termina-t-elle menaçante, la baguette à la main.

Quácë se recula de quelques pas, s'assurant de laisser une certaine distance avec les personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle tournoya la baguette, décrivant un petit rond, alors que celle-ci était tendue vers le ciel. L'air qui avait été déplacé dans le mouvement, crépita.

Là, au-dessus de l'aînée, s'abattit une pluie de pétales de roses.

Ollivander fut le premier à prendre la parole : « C'est parfait ! Vous allez pouvoir faire des sorts raffinés avec et...

Mëoi et Lelya explosèrent dans une crise de rire mémorable.

-Par l'hydre de Delphes ! Baguette de malheur ! Je l'aime pas ! Fulmina l'aînée.

Ollivander les regarda abasourdi, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation.

-Mais, le sort était remarquablement bien exécuté. Tenta-t-il, avec une petite voix.

-Reprenez-la, ou je m'en sers comme javelot. » Le menaça Quácë, les yeux aussi chaleureux que les neiges de Sibérie.

La baguette, comme s'il elle était mue par une volonté de survie, fut rapidement entre les mains bienveillantes d'Ollivander.

« Très bien. Fit ce dernier perplexe, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas essayer celle-là.

Il montra une nouvelle baguette à Quácë.

-Je crois pas non. Fit -elle sèchement.

Ollivander mit alors la baguette sur le côté, avant de farfouiller parmi la pile pour en trouver une autre.

-Non. Répondit de nouveau l'aînée.

Ollivander chercha une nouvelle candidate et la tendit vers sa cliente.

-Non. Dit-elle, ne prenant pas la peine de regarder l'objet qu'on lui tendait.

-Toujours non. Asséna-t-elle face à une nouvelle tentative. »

Arrivé à une demi-douzaine de refus, Quácë ne prenait plus la peine de répondre et se contenta d'un bref : « Pff... »

Ollivander aurait pu s'arracher les cheveux devant un tel comportement, mais il continua tout de même à farfouiller dans la pile, tenace devant la tâche à accomplir.

Il présenta d'autres baguettes, mais le résultat fut tout aussi expéditif. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille n'émettait plus aucun avis, se laissant même à bailler éhontément devant le pauvre homme.

Ollivander arrivait à la fin de son stock, il pouvait à présent voir le fond de son chariot. Il commença à se demander nerveusement ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire par la suite, lorsque la jeune fille prit la parole.

« -Attendez un instant... »

Ollivander arrêta tout mouvement sur-le-champ. Il était sur le point de ranger une énième baguette dans la pile des « indésirables ».

« -...ok.

Ollivander resta les yeux grands ouverts, remplit d'incertitudes.

-Que...

-Passez-la-moi, je vais la tester. » Le coupa Quácë, la main déjà tendue attendant de recevoir ce qu'elle venait de réclamer.

Ollivander se résigna à suivre les directives de la jeune fille et lui passa ladite baguette.

Comme lors de sa première tentative, Quácë leva son bras, baguette pointée vers le ciel. Un grondement résonna à l'intérieur de la boutique. Des nuages d'un noir onyx apparurent du bout de la baguette et se regroupèrent en une forme menaçante au-dessus de la jeune fille. L'épais nuage de fumée sombre se mouva lentement dans la pièce. Il stoppa sa course dans un des recoins de la boutique et déversa subitement une ondée qui martela bruyamment le sol.

Un feulement aiguë digne d'un supplicié retentit, et un chat déboula du recoin où se passait à présent un véritable déluge. Son pelage noir dégoulinant, Loki se précipitait, les griffes sorties se plantant dans le plancher pour s'élancer toujours plus vite, loin de l'averse impromptue.

Voyant son compagnon ainsi trempé, Mëoi prit une expression horrifiée.

« -Mon pauvre chou. Viens voir maman que je puisse te sécher grâce à un sort.

Lelya glapit à ses côtés.

-Mais oui, Loki ! Viens voir ta maman ! Pour qu'elle puisse te sécher et que tu te retrouves dans le même état qu'une momie.

-Eh ! Je t'interdis de dire ça. S'offusqua-t-elle.

-Dire quoi ? Feignit Lelya.

-Dire que je ferai du mal à mon trésor.

-Oh... peut-être pas intentionnellement mais un accident est si vite arrivé.

-Portes pas la poisse. S'emporta Mëoi.

-Mais pas la peine sœurette, c'est toi la sorcière qui n'a pas encore commencé sa première année scolaire qui veut jeter un sort sur un être vivant. Moi, je te parle juste des effets secondaires non désirés. » S'expliqua Lelya, d'un faux ton compatissant.

Quant à Quácë, elle regarda d'un air satisfait le chat trempé jusqu'aux os, tremblant de terreur d'être ainsi surpris.

« -Je la prend. Fit-elle à l'intention d'Ollivander, affichant un sourire satisfait.

-Oh tu vas prendre la pipe ? Demanda son frère, alors qu'il venait s'insinuer dans la conversation.

-Quoi ? Demanda Mëoi, ne comprenant pas où son frère voulait en venir alors qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer une seconde plus tôt.

-Ben, une pipe ça fume, elle vient de faire de la fumée avec sa baguette, alors sa baguette c'est une pipe.

-Toi, ne pipe mot car ceci n'est pas une pipe. Menaça Quácë, agitant la baguette sous le nez de son frère. Les effets secondaires arrivent tellement rapidement lorsqu'elles sont manipulées par des novices. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Ah ! Tiens tu vois, même elle le dit. » Fit Lelya à l'intention de Mëoi, rebondissant sur les dires de sa sœur.

Quácë les regarda l'œil morne alors qu'ils repartaient de plus belle dans leur confrontation verbale. L'aînée en profita pour se tourner vers Ollivander.

« -Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ah, fit ce dernier un peu surpris. Donc c'est une baguette fabriquée en bois de Noisetier et en Cœur de dragon. Elle fait 31,25 cm, mais elle est particulièrement fragile.

-Très bien. Acquiesça Quácë. Je prendrai donc cette baguette magique, ainsi que les deux autres. Dit-elle en désignant ses jumeaux d'un mouvement de tête. S'il vous plaît. » N'oublia-t-elle pas de rajouter.

Alors qu'Ollivander notait sur un billet le montant total de leur achat, Quácë regarda d'un air songeur ses deux comparses qui continuaient à se chamailler, pour finalement reporter son attention sur sa propre baguette.

Depuis quelques minutes un détail l'interpellait, le fait qu'ils avaient tous trois une baguette avec un Cœur de dragon. Ils avaient, en quelque sorte, hérité du même Cœur. Cette idée lui tira un léger sourire en coin. Cette coïncidence pouvait être le hasard, tout comme elle pouvait provenir de quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. Quácë haussa finalement ses épaules avant de souffler, tout en réglant leur note avec quelques piécettes.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? La questionna son frère.

-On peut partir, j'ai payé. Fit-elle d'un ton monocorde.

-C'est pour ça ton sourire en coin ? Insista-t-il curieux.

-Oh ! Dit-elle de manière théâtrale. Ça frangin, c'est parce que c'est moi qui ai la plus grande. » Et elle lui adressa un clin d'œil victorieux.

Lelya grommela vexé d'être dépassé encore une fois. Mëoi de son côté, était obnubilée par le jeune gérant qui était reparti ranger la boutique sens dessus-dessous. Quácë la prit par les épaules pour la pousser jusqu'à la porte et enfin retrouver les dalles du Chemin de traverse. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher pour autant, de faire de grands gestes de la main et d'asséner des « Au revoir » passionnés toutes les deux secondes.

Quácë jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière. Elle put constater l'état de la boutique après leur passage. Face à un tel saccage, elle se demanda comment Ollivander arrivait encore à faire tenir le bâtiment debout.

« -Oh non ! C'est affreux !

-Quoi encore ? S'inquiéta Lelya face à l'état d'alerte de sa plus jeune sœur.

-J'ai oublié de demander le prénom de mon petit ange ! Se lamenta Mëoi.

-Pfff, tu nous as fait peur pour rien. Souffla son frère dépité.

-Quoi ? S'offusqua Mëoi. Mais c'est complètement vital !

-Toi alors, j'te jure. Tu ne retiens jamais de tes erreurs. Marmonna Quácë.

-Hein, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire grenouille démoniaque ? La questionna sa sœur.

-Au lieu de te morfondre pour un prénom, tu ne devrais pas plutôt t'inquiéter de savoir où est le sac à puce ? Fit Quácë haussant négligemment ses épaules.

-... LOKI ! » S'écria la jeune fille de sa voix stridente qui résonna dans tout le voisinage.

Fin du chapitre~

Et voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, vous avez désormais jusqu'au 30 Janvier pour deviner dans quelle maison de Poudlard chacun des triplés sera.

Bonne chance à tous et à la prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 2 Choixpeau

Salut à tous ! Bon je sais qu'il est tard mais on est encore le 30 ! On est à l'heure pour l'instant, espérons que cela continue…

Voici donc un chapitre sur notre arrivée à Poudlard, extrêmement long je vous l'accorde. Allez, courage !

Remerciement spécial à Catinschka pour avoir corrigé nos fautes, puisqu'il semblerait que quelqu'un ne peut pas être répartit sans qu'on ne le démembre auparavant.

Pour finir la très longue première partie a été écrite par Mëoi, excepté ce qui concerne les Serpentards et le « Choixpeau Extend » qui a été rédigé par Quácë.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 2 : Le Choixpeau**

Mëoi descendit du Poudlard Express en s'étirant. Ah ! La civilisation ! Après leur petit séjour perdu dans les montagnes aux États-Unis elle avait presque oublié ce que c'était. Pas le confort, ça ils l'avaient où qu'ils soient, juste le fait d'être entouré par des gens… Un jour elle allait finir agoraphobe à force que ses parents la trimballent, elle et sa fratrie, dans des coins inhabités.

Il faisait actuellement nuit et quelqu'un appelait les premières années, elle attrapa Loki qui était à ses pieds tentant de se faire la malle, avant de se diriger vers le grand monsieur qui les appelait de sa voie bourrue. Elle attrapa au passage la main de sa sœur et colla son épaule à celle de son frère. Lelya l'a pris par la taille :

_ Ça va ?

_ Oui ! Un peu trop de monde mais je pense que c'est une habitude à prendre.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, on s'y fera vite. Commence par regarder le beau spécimen juste là sur ma droite.

Mëoi regarda derrière son frère et vit un jeune garçon avec un air aristocratique collé au visage, l'air de dire « je suis un noble alors toi, misérable petite chose, prosterne-toi devant moi ! ». Mëoi fit une petite moue :

_ Nan, trop superficiel…

_ En tout cas je suis sûr qu'il deviendra canon avec le temps !

Mëoi rigola devant l'air intéressé de son frère, des fois elle se demandait lequel des deux était le plus pervers.

Ils arrivèrent devant des barques et l'homme qui les avait conduit ici leur dit de monter dedans.

Quácë alla s'installer à l'avant d'une des barques et Mëoi voulu la rejoindre mais Loki s'agita dans ses bras, terrorisé à l'idée d'aller sur de l'eau.

_ Sois sage mon bébé, maman te protégeras !

_ Tss… ton immonde sac à puces est terrorisé par quelques gouttelettes d'eau ? Pathétique…

Loki se figea dans les bras de sa maîtresse puis se mit à bouder mais ne râla pas plus quand sa « maman » monta dans la barque, même s'il était terrorisé il ne voulait pas donner matière à rire à l'autre grenouille visqueuse !

Lelya s'assit derrière ses sœurs et fut rejoint par le garçon à l'air aristocrate qu'il matait tout à l'heure. Ce dernier s'assit dignement dans la barque derrière Quácë. Il remarqua sans peine les coups d'œil intéressés que lui lançait Lelya. Les barques commencèrent à avancer sur le lac et l'aristo se tourna vers Lelya :

_ Enchanté, je m'appelle Anthony Manson, et toi ?

_ Lelya Nossë Ripper.

_ La famille Nossë Ripper ? Mon père m'en a parlé, vous êtes l'une des plus puissantes familles de sang-pur du monde sorcier et l'une des plus riches aussi.

Lelya sourit :

_ Exact, mais toi tu n'es pas un sang-pur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as alors un certain avantage par rapport à moi…

_ Vraiment ? Lequel ? Dit-il alors que son sourire grandissait.

_ Tu fais partie de ceux qui passent aussi inaperçu que leur vie.

Le sourire de l'aristo s'effaça et Lelya émit un petit ricanement satisfait. À ce moment-là Loki, qui était à l'avant avec sa maîtresse, reçu une goutte d'eau sur sa magnifique fourrure. Il fut prit d'une frayeur sans nom et tenta de s'échapper en sautant du côté de Quácë. C'est pour tenter de le rattraper que Mëoi sauta elle aussi sur sa jumelle ce qui fit tanguer la barque. Lelya profita du fait que la barque tanguait dangereusement vers la gauche pour se coller contre son voisin :

_ On est un peu jeune pour ça tu crois pas ?

_ Hum. Lelya sourit narquoisement, tu crois vraiment que ça m'a un jour arrêté ?

Anthony sourit à son tour.

_ Rhaa mais c'est pas vrai ! Surveille ta boule de poil si tu veux pas que je la jette à l'eau ! S'emporta Quácë.

_ Ma petite grenouille d'amour, dit Mëoi en ramenant son chat sur ses genoux et la stabilité à la barque, tu es vraiment trop cruel avec Loki !

Quácë regarda sa sœur, une aura de meurtre l'entourant. Lelya, qui ne s'était pas décollé d'Anthony, lui chuchota un « ce sont mes sœurs » avec un petit sourire.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et Mëoi se dépêcha de sortir de la barque pour relâcher Loki afin qu'il échappe à sa sœur, lui lançant un « fuis mon bébé, maman se sacrifie pour toi ! » sous l'air exaspéré de Quácë et Lelya…

Finalement ils montèrent tous les trois avec les autres premières années jusqu'aux grandes portes qui menaient à la Grande Salle. Mëoi avançait joyeusement en compagnie de ses triplés lorsqu'elle aperçut un ange, attendant patiemment devant les grandes portes… elle chopa son frère et sa sœur et se jeta devant tous les autres pour être aux premières loges pour admirer le magnifique spécimen qui se tenait devant elle ! Son petit cœur transit d'amour battait à cent à l'heure et ses yeux étaient remplis de cœurs, une aura rose s'élevant autour d'elle. Elle admirait son ange blond avec une telle dévotion dans le regard que cela en était presque troublant… Le jeune homme laissa traîner son regard d'argent sur les élèves qui se rassemblaient devant lui avant de leur adresser la parole d'une voix traînante :

_ Bienvenue à Poudlard, dans quelques instants vous franchirez ces portes derrière moi et prendrez place auprès de vos camarades, mais avant cela vous serez répartis dans les différentes maisons, elles ont pour noms Griffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. La maison dans laquelle vous serez sera pour vous, et cela durant toute votre scolarité, comme une deuxième famille, vos succès lui ferons gagner des points, vos échecs lui en feront perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points gagnera la coupe des maisons. La cérémonie de la répartition va bientôt commencer.

Sur ces paroles l'ange blond partit, laissant les élèves seuls devant les grandes portes, Lelya agressa alors sa sœur :

_ Mëoi ça va ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Tu es malade ? Tu as de la fièvre ?

_ Trop sexy…

_ Oh. On est d'accord ce mec est à croquer.

Mëoi se retourna vers son frère une aura menaçante autour d'elle :

_ Pas touche !

_ Ok, ok ! Je te le laisse, j'en trouverais bien un autre à me mettre sous la dent…

Un petit reniflement dédaigneux attira leur attention vers une fille aux cheveux châtains coiffés en anglaises :

_ Vous m'avez l'air de petits rigolos tous les deux, vous devez être des maudits Sang-de-Bourbe ! Cracha-t-elle avant de ricaner.

Lelya et Mëoi se sourirent avant de se détourner d'elle comme si elle était inexistante, la faisant enrager.

Le beau garçon de tout à l'heure revint et demanda aux élèves de le suivre, Mëoi se lança à sa suite, tentant d'apercevoir son fessier derrière cette foutue cape ! Quácë et Lelya derrière elle suivi par le reste des premières années.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite estrade après avoir traversé une grande salle où se trouvaient quatre grandes tables où s'étaient déjà installés les autres élèves. L'ange blond reprit la parole :

_ Avant de commencer la Directrice McGonagall souhaiterait vous dire quelques mots.

Une femme d'un certain âge se leva en leur souriant gentiment :

_ Bienvenue à tous en cette nouvelle année, sachez que cette année encore le règlement intérieur n'a pas changé, ils vous est toujours formellement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite, de plus, il vous sera demandé de respecter le couvre-feu, Monsieur Rusard se chargera de veiller à ce que vous le respectez tout comme les Préfets et Préfets en Chef de chaque maison. Merci de votre attention.

A l'ange blond de reprendre la parole :

_ Quand j'annoncerai votre Nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir, je placerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans votre maison. Lulu Blanker.

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs coupés très court et aux petits yeux noirs s'avança. Il s'assit tranquillement sur la chaise et à peine le Choixpeau avait effleuré sa tête que « Poufsouffle ! ». Il se leva pour se précipiter vers ses nouveaux camarades sous les applaudissements.

_ Patty Bonnepatte.

Une petite blonde aux yeux bleus ressemblant à une poupée prit place prudemment sur le siège, le Choixpeau ne mit que quelques secondes avant de l'envoyer elle aussi à « Poufsouffle ! ».

_ Esteban Boyle.

Un roux aux yeux chocolat s'avança, il avait une bonne tête de con et fut répartit à « Serdaigle ! ».

_ Allen Campbell.

Un garçon aux cheveux blanc/gris ébouriffés et aux yeux gris vint se placer sous le Choixpeau et se dernier décida de l'envoyer à « Poufsouffle ! ».

_ Mathéo Campbell.

Un autre garçon, semblable en tout point au précédent avança et prit place sur la chaise, tient, on avait des vrais jumeaux, pas comme les triplés qui étaient de faux triplés tant ils étaient différents au point de vue physique. Il fut envoyé comme son jumeau à « Poufsouffle ! ».

_ Hortense Cooper.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux gris fut expédiée à « Griffondor ! ».

_ William Deskott.

Un petit brun aux gris/bleus s'avança et rejoignit Hortense chez « Griffondor ! ».

_ June Douglas.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds s'avança tranquillement, ses yeux noisettes perdus dans le vague, le Choixpeau la dirigea vers « Serdaigle ! ».

_ Cristobal Efflinck.

Un petit brun aux yeux chocolat s'avança tout sourire et s'assit sous le Choixpeau qui le répartit à « Serpentard ! » et, sans se départir de son sourire, alla rejoindre ses camarades.

_ Marvin Finch.

Un garçon s'avança vers le Choixpeau, tête baissée, ses cheveux noirs cachant son visage. Le Choixpeau envoya le garçon morose chez « Serpentard ! ». Ce dernier posa alors son regard bleu glacial sur la table et alla s'y asseoir.

_ Roméo Green.

Un mignon petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus s'avança vers le Choixpeau et ce dernier décida de lui faire intégrer « Serdaigle ! ».

_ Stella Hawkins.

Une blonde aux yeux bleus s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers le Choixpeau et sourit avec satisfaction lorsque résonna « Serpentard ! ».

_ Tom Hiddle.

Un jeune garçon châtain aux yeux gris s'avança et Lelya donna un coup de coude discret à Mëoi lorsqu'il vit qu'elle commençait à baver, cette dernière le regarda l'air de dire « me dit pas que tu le trouves pas tout simplement à croquer ! » ce à quoi il répondit par un grand sourire au moment où le Choixpeau envoyait ce petit à « Griffondor ! ».

_ Maggie K'norr.

Une jeune fille s'avança, ses cheveux noirs coupés en carré plongeant cachant ses yeux chocolat, cela ne prit qu'un instant au Choixpeau pour l'envoyer à « Poufsouffle ! ».

_ Kristov Larson.

Ce petit châtain aux yeux noisettes fut envoyé sans aucune hésitation chez « Serdaigle ! » par le Choixpeau.

_ Camille Leroy.

C'est un garçon aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux chocolats qui s'avança pour être réparti à « Serdaigle ! ».

_ David Lestrange.

Ne voyant personne se diriger vers le Choixpeau Mëoi se retourna pour chercher du regard ce fameux élève quand elle entendit « Serpentard ! » retentir dans la Grande Salle mais elle ne vit personne sur la chaise, du coup elle recommença à mater l'ange blond.  
_ Jessica Lewitt.

Cette brune aux yeux marrons fut placée à « Serpentard ! ».

_ Mikael Loevenbuck.

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus s'avança, en le regardant Lelya avait l'impression que la connerie était gravée sur son visage. Il fut répartit à « Griffondor ! » ce qui confirma les doutes du garçon.

_ Médée Luverse.

Une jeune fille s'avança ses longs cheveux noirs ondulants dans son dos, ses yeux bleus surnaturels semblant voir des choses que d'autres ne voyaient pas. Le Choixpeau réfléchit longuement sur son cas et se décida finalement pour « Poufsouffle ! ».

_ Richard Mankell.

Un petit brun aux yeux noisette s'avança et fut placé à « Griffondor ! ».

_ Anthony Manson.

A l'entente du nom de leur camarade avec qui ils avaient traversé le lac, Lelya trouva un certain intérêt à la cérémonie. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés et au yeux bleus fut envoyé à « Serpentard ! » et fit un petit sourire en coin à Lelya en se relevant, Mëoi donna un coup de coude à son frère, lequel mima un haut le cœur.

_ Atalis Mazetti.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux s'avança et ses yeux chocolat pétillèrent lorsqu'elle fut placée à « Serdaigle ! ».

_ Raki Mazetti.

Cette dernière ressemblait à Atalis mais pas vraiment, elle avait des couettes hautes et courtes et des yeux bleus et elle fut elle aussi envoyée à « Serdaigle ! ».

_ Quácë Nossë Ripper.

Elle eut un petit sourire confiant en s'avançant vers le Choixpeau :

 _Mais qui voilà, encore une Nossë Ripper, des triplés cette année, bien, bien, où vais-je te mettre, je vois du courage, mais pas assez pour aller à Griffondor, non, ce qui domine c'est la ruse et la sévérité, surtout envers ta fratrie, pourtant je vois que tu les aimes, peut-être est-ce ta façon de le leur montrer ? Alors pour toi ce sera « Serpentard ! »._

Elle se releva dignement et se dirigea avec calme et prestance à la table des Verts et Argents, attendant ses triplés qui ne devraient pas tarder à la rejoindre.

_ Mëoi Nossë Ripper.

Elle serra doucement la main de son frère avant de le lâcher pour aller s'asseoir sous le Choixpeau :

 _Voilà la deuxième, alors, vais-je aussi te mettre à Serpentard ? Non je pense pas, tu as un petit côté Serpentard mais pas assez dominant pour y aller. Voyons voir…_

 __ Je peux aller près des cuisines ? Chuchota-t-elle au vieux chapeau._

… _? Voilà une requête étonnante ! On ne me l'avait jamais faite. Mais d'accord, puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je pense aussi que cela te correspondra bien, c'est décidé « Poufsouffle ! »._

Mëoi se releva souriante alors qu'elle sentait deux regards noirs en provenance de la table des Serpentards, mais elle n'en fit pas cas, elle fit un petit signe de la main à Lelya et partit s'asseoir aux côtés de Médée et Maggie.

_ Lelya Nossë Ripper.

Le dernier des triplés s'avança à son tour et prit place comme ses sœurs avant lui.

 _Mais que vois-je, tu es le premier garçon de cette famille que je vois passer, alors, où est-ce que je vais te mettre ? Peut-être Griffondor, la seule maison épargnée par votre famille… ? Non, pas assez de courage alors, Poufsouffle ou Serpentard ? Évidement pas Serdaigle, cela ne te correspond pas. Je pencherais plutôt pour…, oui ça m'a l'air bien, ce sera « Serpentard ! »._

Lelya se leva pour rejoindre Quácë sans oublier de faire coucou à Mëoi. Il s'assit en face de sa sœur qui arborait une mine sombre. Pas bon ça.

_ Shishio Ootsuki.

Une mignonne petite blonde aux yeux gris s'avança pour être placée à « Poufsouffle ! », en la voyant approcher de sa table Mëoi cru voir des reflets roses dans ses yeux.

_ Léondine Parker.

Une rousse aux cheveux broussailleux s'avança vers le Choixpeau. Le professeur qui l'avait appelé grimaça devant cet espèce de mélange entre deux de ses anciens camarades de Griffondor. Sa grimace s'accentua quand elle fut envoyée à « Serpentard ! » sous l'indicible sourire moqueur de la Directrice.

_ Lolly Peace.

Une petite blonde aux yeux bleus s'avança timidement vers le Choixpeau, elle fut placée à « Serdaigle ! » par ce dernier et partie en souriant vers ses nouveaux camarades.

_ Lucy Peer.

Cette blonde aux yeux chocolat fut envoyée à « Griffondor ! » et c'est après un regard suffisant envers les verts et argents qu'elle rejoignit la table des rouges et ors.

_ Séraphina Pope.

Une fille tirée à quatre épingles avec une queue de cheval pour tenir ses cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons lançant des regards dédaigneux autour d'elle s'avança pour être placée à « Serdaigle ! »

_ Dakota Reynes.

Elle s'avança en prenant soin de regarder de travers les serpents avant d'être envoyée à « Griffondor ! », la brune aux yeux noirs se hâta de rejoindre sa maison avec fierté.

_ Balder Ringorni.

Un petit garçon aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus s'avança, il trébucha sur les marches mais se releva rapidement pour prendre place et le Choixpeau, après lui avoir demandé s'il ne s'était pas fait mal, l'envoya à « Poufsouffle ! ».

_ Pamela Roseburry.

Lelya et Mëoi reconnurent la fille au sourire autosuffisant qui les avait traités de Sang-de-Bourbe. Celle-ci, égale à elle-même avec ses parfaites boucles anglaises brunes et ses yeux de biche couleur chocolat s'avança solennellement vers le Choixpeau. Elle se releva dignement lorsque le Choixpeau l'envoya à « Serpentard ! », et se dirigea avec prestance vers la table des verts et argents.

_ Nicolaï Van Cauwelearth.

Un blond avec un air hautain peint sur le visage alla se placer sous le Choixpeau, ce dernier l'envoya à « Serdaigle ! » et c'est avec des yeux noisettes brillants de fierté qu'il alla rejoindre sa table.

_ Finnian Werick.

Ce jeune blond aux yeux bleus fut placé à « Poufsouffle ! » par le Choixpeau.

_ Isaac Winnester.

Un garçon absolument mignon, brun aux yeux verts, s'avança tranquillement vers le Choixpeau et ce dernier décida de l'envoyer à « Griffondor ! », Mëoi et Lelya furent déçus de ne pas l'avoir avec eux chez les verts et argents ou chez les jaunes et noirs.

_ Summer Wype.

Une petite blonde surexcitée se plaça sous le Choixpeau et ses yeux verts pétillèrent lorsqu'elle entendit « Griffondor ! » retentir dans la salle.

_ Carla Zafón.

La dernière élève, une brune aux yeux verts, s'avança et fut placée à « Griffondor ! ».

Une fois tous les élèves assis la Directrice fit apparaître le banquet et tous se mirent à manger joyeusement. Mëoi fit la connaissance de ses camarades Poufsouffle de première année : elle discuta bouffe avec Patty qui vantait la cuisine Française, Allen et Lulu en gros mangeurs qui se promirent de faire un « concours du plus gros mangeur de Poudlard » et Maggie qui, en bonne Allemande, lui parlait bière. Elle entendit Shishio et Finnian s'extasier sur l'eau, l'une disait que tout ce qui était aquatique était passionnant et l'autre disait que c'était indispensable pour faire pousser des belles fleurs. Médée était dans la lune et Balder et Mathéo parlaient de leurs problèmes respectifs, Balder tombait tout le temps alors que Mathéo était …

_ BOUM !

… Narcoleptique* …

Du coté des verts et argents Lelya se tapait les minauderies de Pamela qui s'excusait d'avoir traité un Sang Pur (comme elle) de Sang-de-Bourbe, le pauvre avait l'air exaspéré et Anthony n'arrangeait pas les choses en rajoutant à quel point les Sangs Purs étaient supérieurs et bla bla bla et bla bla bla…

Franchement il n'en avait rien à faire, autant il ressemblait à un véritable noble, même en guenilles il aurait eu cette prestance qu'ont tous les nobles mais autant il avait côtoyé des Moldus et les avait trouvés très sympathiques, « tu trouveras toujours des gens qui ne seront avec toi que parce que tu es riche et que tu as un nom reconnu » disait sa mère « cela ne leur accorde pas ta confiance, ils essayeront de t'amadouer pour te sucer jusqu'à la moelle mais ne leur laisse aucune chance de profiter de toi, tu es plus malin qu'eux, ils paieront cher pour avoir osé essayer de se jouer de toi ! », un regard vers Quácë et, oui cette Pamela Roseburry allait le sentir passer… Gné hé hé !

OoOoO

Après avoir mangé, Mëoi et les autres premières années de Poufsouffle avaient suivi leur préfète jusqu'à la salle commune de leur maison, ils étaient passés par le couloir qui menait également aux cuisines (Mëoi repéra donc l'entrée de ces fameuses cuisines, sachant déjà qu'elle y passerait beaucoup de temps, après tout elle voulait absolument être à Poufsouffle juste pour les cuisines ! Même si elle était sûre qu'elle se plairait mieux ici qu'ailleurs.).

Les élèves passèrent devant une nature morte dont les fruits bougeaient pour former un visage souriant puis arrivèrent devant des tonneaux entassés dans un renfoncement de pierre, le tout plongé dans l'ombre.

Leur préfète tapa en rythme sur le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas au milieu de la deuxième rangée qui s'ouvrit. Elle leur expliqua que c'était ainsi qu'on entrait à Poufsouffle et qu'il fallait taper sur le bon tonneau et au bon rythme sinon un flot de vinaigre se déversait sur nous. Ils passèrent alors à l'intérieur du tonneau et montèrent une pente douce sur une courte distance et finirent par arriver à la salle commune.

Elle était très agréable et accueillante et avait l'air aussi très confortable, le plafond était bas et arrondi, comme dans un terrier de blaireau, tout était en rondeur, les tables, les étagères, les chaises et même la bibliothèque remplie de livres de cuisine écrits par Helga Poufsouffle elle-même ! Les meubles en bois était vernis et avait la couleur du miel, et de grands fauteuils trônaient ci et là, agrémentés d'une multitude de coussins et plaids aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, donnant une ambiance joyeuse à la pièce qui était rempli d'objets en cuivre, une cheminée en bois ronde, ornée de blaireaux dansants trônait au milieu d'un mur avec le portrait d'Helga Poufsouffle au-dessus, cette dernière portait un toast à ses élèves avec sa coupe en or. Mëoi voyait aussi des fenêtres rondes près du plafond qui donnaient sur une pelouse, montrant qu'elles étaient au ras du sol, et malgré ces fenêtres basses, la pièce semblait constamment baignée par le soleil… Sur les étagères et partout dans la salle on trouvait une profusion de plantes comme des cactus ou encore du lierre qui pendait du plafond, on pouvait même voir certaines plantes danser, parler ou faire des signes ! Enfin, Mëoi remarqua que de chaque côté de la cheminée se trouvait des portes rondes comme des couvercles de barils qui ouvraient sur des tunnels qui permettaient d'accéder aux dortoirs, selon leur préfète.

Mëoi voulut aller voir son lit (qu'elle espérait confortable) mais se retint quand un jeune homme terriblement sexy s'avança au milieu de la salle commune et s'adressa à eux :

_ Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Rémiel Wynwood, je suis en septième année et je suis préfet en chef. Alors tout d'abord bienvenue à Poufsouffle, sachez que dans cette maison nous nous considérons comme une grande famille, pour faire simple je suis le papa et Cristale, la préfète de sixième année, est la maman ! Donc si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à venir nous trouver ou à demander à vos frères et sœurs. Sachez aussi que le but n'est pas que l'on obtienne absolument la coupe des maisons, mais que vous vous amusiez et que vous appreniez, l'objectif d'Helga était que chacun ici puisse se sentir à sa place. Des questions ?

Tous secouèrent la tête.

_ Parfait, dans ce cas vous allez pouvoir aller dans vos dortoirs, les accès se font par les portes situées de part et d'autre de la cheminée, à droite les filles, à gauche les garçons. Les emplois du temps sont affichés sur ce panneau entre la bibliothèque et la sortie, lundi les premières années commencent avec Vol, on vous indiquera la route demain, et on vous parlera un peu de votre professeur, demain soir on vous donnera un cours sur le Quidditch dans la salle commune après le dîner, mais on verra tout ça demain, allez les jeunes, montez donc dans vos dortoirs, les premières années c'est la première porte que vous croisez. Bonne nuit !

Ils souhaitèrent tous une bonne nuit aux élèves présents et filèrent dans leurs dortoirs, Mëoi rentra la première et vit le lit du fond entouré par ses nombreux bagages, elle se jeta alors dessus, mmm… coussins moelleux et couvertures en patchwork aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, parfait. Elle entreprit alors de ranger ses affaires : d'abord poser ses meubles (bibliothèque, armoire, commode) puis les remplir de livres et de vêtements, poser pleins de babioles qu'elle aime (notamment les photos de sa (grande) famille), couvrir un peu plus son lit de coussins et couvertures dont elle change magiquement la couleur pour que le tout reste harmonieux, impeccable ! Agrandir un peu son lit aussi. En plus les lits sont ronds, c'est trop marrant, le cadre est toujours dans ce bois couleur miel (tient, changer la couleur du bois de ses meubles) et le matelas à l'air, non … est hyper confortable !

_ Oooh, toutes tes affaires sont tellement mignonnes !

Mëoi se retourna vers la blonde aux yeux gris :

_ Merci ! Shishio c'est ça ? Toi tu es plutôt sirène et créatures sous-marines, à en juger par les posters et les figurines.

_ Oui ! Les sirènes sont tellement belles, regarde cet œuf, il faut l'ouvrir dans l'eau pour entendre le chant des sirènes, mais surtout pas dans l'air, sinon un cri aigu en sort.

_ C'est génial la magie ! Moi je découvre tout ça et pour le moment je suis impressionnée, c'est vrai t'as sorti des meubles de ton sac Mëoi ! S'exclama Maggie, celle avec les cheveux noirs coiffés en carré plongeant et les yeux chocolats.

_ Oui je les avais réduits et mis dans un sac sans fond. Expliqua-t-elle.

_ Oh ça aurait pu me servir pour transporter plus de bière ! Réalisa Maggie.

_ T'as des bières ? S'exclama Mëoi.

_ Oui ! Vous les anglais n'avait aucun goût alors je me suis permis de faire une petite réserve, pour pas trop avoir le mal du pays…

_ Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, en temps que française je sens que je vais vite défaillir, mais heureusement j'ai un sac plein de pain ! S'enthousiasma Patty, la française aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

Mëoi rigola :

_ Alors on a une … euh tu es d'où Maggie ?

_ Allemagne ! Dit-elle avec fierté !

_ Alors une allemande qui stocke des bières et une française qui stocke du pain. Au moins on ne mourra pas de faim ! Rigola Mëoi.

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Beauxbâtons si tu es française Patty ? Demanda la dernière fille de la chambre, Médée, celle aux cheveux noirs ondulés et aux yeux bleus.

_ Ma mère est d'origine anglaise et elle a réussi à obtenir de mon père que je vienne ici où elle a étudiée. Mon père ne voulait pas que je vienne ici parce qu'il n'aime pas les sang-purs, et ils sont tous ici, priant pour être à Serpentard !

Médée et Shishio rigolèrent et Mëoi demanda alors :

_ Donc vous êtes toutes des sang-mêlés sauf Maggie qui est une née-moldue ? S'enquit Mëoi.

Les filles hochèrent la tête :

_ Et toi ? Demanda Médée.

_ Moi je suis une sang-pur.

_ Vraiment ? Quelle famille ? Interrogea Patty.

_ Nossë Ripper, on apparaît pas dans le recensement fait par Nott parce qu'il haïssait notre ancêtre tellement fort qu'il ne l'a pas mis, et comme nous on s'en fout, on a pas râlé, mais on est quand même des sangs purs. Du côté de notre maman aussi c'est une famille de sang-pur mais ce cher Nott n'a fait que les anglais alors il y en a beaucoup qui ont sauté dans le monde. Expliqua alors la sang-pur.

_ Ah ! Les histoires de sang-pur, on pourrait écrire une trilogie rien que sur ça ! Se moqua Patty.

_ Je suis bien d'accord… Soupira Mëoi. Mais notre famille ne fait pas grand cas du sang.

_ Vous êtes des traîtres à votre sang, comme les Weasley ?

_ Je ne dirais pas ça, on est des sang-purs, on a l'éducation, la fortune, les nombreuses résidences et l'attitude qui va avec ce rang noble, mais pour autant on ne fait ni l'éloge des sang-purs, ni celle des moldus. En fait je dirais plutôt qu'on est neutre. Tenta d'expliquer Mëoi.

_ Ouais je crois que je comprends ! S'exclama Shishio.

_ Moi aussi, dis doucement Patty, je suis sûre que mon père t'aimerait bien.

Les filles papotèrent encore un peu puis allèrent se coucher. Alors que ses camarades s'étaient endormies rapidement, Mëoi ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle avait un peu faim… c'était le moment idéal pour faire un petit tour en cuisine. Elle sortit discrètement de la chambre et traversa la salle commune déserte pour enfin atteindre les cuisines. En entrant la première chose qu'elle vit fut que tout était beaucoup trop éclairé et que ça ne collait pas avec l'heure tardive. Elle s'approcha discrètement et vit quelque chose bouger à sa droite, elle se retourna vivement et …

_ Lulu ?

Son camarade masculin de première année de Poufsouffle aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs sursauta et se tourna vers elle :

_ Mëoi ? Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

_ Je te retourne la question.

_ Ben j'avais faim.

_ Ouais, moi aussi.

_ …

_ …

_ Camarade de cambriolage de cuisine ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Ils vont pas comprendre ce qui leur tombe dessus ! Rigola-t-elle.

Et ils se mirent à remplir des sacs sans fonds pleins de nourriture, vidant tous les placards (ou presque, ils laissèrent les endives et la marmelade).

_ Atchoum !

_ Tu t'enrhumes ? Demanda Lulu à sa complice.

_ Non ça doit encore être mon frère et ma sœur qui me cassent du sucre sur le dos…

OoOoO

Choixpeau Extend – Vous en reprendrez bien une part ?

Dans la magnifique salle commune de Serpentard, la lumière sélénite qui filtrait au travers des eaux troubles du lac, imprégnait la pièce d'une atmosphère surnaturelle.

Les deux triplés, qui venaient de rejoindre le clan des serpents, occupaient les canapés parés d'une multitude de couffins, qui s'étaient vidés au fur et à mesure que les autres élèves s'étaient rendus à leurs dortoirs afin de s'y coucher. Il était à présent tard dans la nuit. L'aurore aurait pu poindre que cela aurait en aucun cas affecté les jumeaux, bien que la soirée ait été fastidieuse et riche en émotions. En effet, malgré l'air sinistre et pince-sans-rire de la très grande majorité des Serpentards, leur inquiétante aura avait disparu une fois à l'abri dans leur magnifique grotte surgit d'une autre époque. Et le calme serein et mystique des lieux, tranchait avec la bonne humeur et l'entrain qu'avait su inspirer les anciens Serpentards aux nouveaux arrivants.

Dès la seconde où ils étaient entrés dans la salle, le ton avait été lancé. Au cours des générations, les Serpentards avaient gagné leur titre de « Rois de la fourberie », et les aînés étaient bien résolus à leur faire une démonstration, couplé à un instinct ancestral qui était de prouver leur suprématie de Mâle tout puisant devant les petits nouveaux.

Le bizutage qui s'en était suivi, malgré le ton acerbe, était resté bon enfant. Et après avoir testé leurs nouveaux membres (dont nous tairons les épreuves réalisées au cours de la soirée car, malgré tout, nous sommes encore persuadés que nos écrits peuvent être classés dans la catégorie : famille), les Serpentards avaient trouvé plus distrayant de distiller leur venin sur les autres maisons. Les ragots, commérages, et autres anecdotes scandaleuses étaient allés bon train. Ainsi, les nouveaux arrivants purent être tenus au courant des mauvais coups infligés à chaque personne appartenant aux maisons rivales et ce sur les deux dernières décennies. Un mot d'ordre avait alors su trouver écho dans toutes les bouches de leurs mentors « créativité » et « originalité ».

Un coup bas, même le plus élaboré, restait des plus appréciables car exceptionnel, le répéter était une erreur de mauvais goût flagrant et anéantissait tout son charme.

Les élèves étaient alors prévenus, chez les Serpentards la sophistication était primordiale.

Ce fut sur ces fabuleux conseils que la soirée était devenue plus tranquille et la salle avait vu son nombre d'élèves s'amoindrir tandis que la nuit s'avançait. Ne restaient plus que les 2 jumeaux qui s'étaient étonnamment faits discrets durant toute la soirée, alors qu'à présent seuls dans la salle, chacun d'eux s'étaient nonchalamment affalées sur les divans.

Malgré tout, la pièce n'était pas aussi silencieuse qu'elle était supposée l'être.

« C'est fou ! S'exclama Lelya. Malgré tous les endroits que l'on a visités, on n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir une vue sur un lac, enfin... de dessous un lac ? Ou plutôt son intérieur ? C'est vraiment magnifique. Et puis, le coup qu'a fait la fille avec les Strangulots, Céléna si j'ai bien retenu, elle est vraiment douée. Tu ne le crois pas ?

Moi, je crois que je peux m'habituer à cet endroit. Si sérieusement, c'est magnifique et très relaxant. Je suis à deux doigts de m'endormir. Et le fait que j'apprécie c'est tout autant extraordinaire parce que, il faut pas se le cacher, les cachots c'est trop surfait, genre médiéval quoi. C'est UL-TRA dépassé. Et c'est sans parler de toute cette humidité. Ma coiffure va pas le supporter et ÇA, c'est inadmissible. Avec tous les beaux gosses dont Poudlard regorge, je dois être à mon top et... »

Quelque chose clochait... Lelya le ressentait. Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'il parlait et il n'avait toujours pas reçu de coup de la part de son aînée. C'était assurément un problème, même son corps s'était crispé plusieurs minutes auparavant dans l'attente de l'habituel coup que lui envoyait Quácë pour qu'il se taise.

« Ça va pas ? » Tenta-t-il d'une voix devenue plus douce.

Quácë lui jeta un regard mi-intrigué, mi-soupçonneux. Elle haussa sans engouement les épaules et roula des yeux pour signifier que c'était une question stupide. Le tout avec un soupir.

Lelya soupira à son tour, adoptant l'attitude de sa sœur.

« Me la fait pas en mode « je-suis-consternée-par-la-futilité-des-gens-qui-m-entourent-aussi-vide-que-leur-vie-et-leurs-propos », Lelya repris son souffle. Et NE ME FAIS PAS le coup du regard assassin. Je sais que t'es blasée de tout. Je respecte hein, je dis pas que c'est pas cool. Ça fait partie de... toi... de... ton charme ?... ou quoique ce soit qui s'y rapproche.

-… »

Malgré l'absence de réponse de la part de sa jumelle, Lelya la connaissait assez pour savoir quel était le problème. Mais aussi pour savoir qu'elle allait continuer à faire la tronche.

« Elle me manque aussi. Fit-il d'un ton détaché.

 _Touché_ , Quácë lui lança un petit regard en coin et semblait peser le pour et le contre.

-La galère... soupira-t-elle.

 _Gagné !_

-11 ans qu'on est ensemble. Dans 11 ans, à partir d'aujourd'hui, on aura 22 ans. C'est une sacrée éternité, surtout les 20 premières années d'une vie. Après, quand on est vieux, c'est pas pareil. Tu te rappelles de Nanny Smith ? Elle s'occupait de nous, elle était vieille – elle s'occupait de papa, elle était vieille – et dans 10 ans ou même 20, elle sera vieille. Arrivé à un âge, on stagne, et comme Nanny Smith on devient des vieux sans âge.

-Tu sais, j'adore nos conversations... mais là je pige rien. Déclara Lelya une main sur sa tempe.

-Ce qu'il faut que tu « piges », c'est que pendant 11 ans je lui ai sauvé les fesses au Chat, je les ai trimballées un peu partout - certes- et je l'ai un peu torturée, c'est vrai. Mais je lui apprends la vie. Et cette gourde c'est comme un fondant, tu crois que ça va tenir, que ça s'est endurci, mais tu tapes au bon endroit et elle recommence à dégouliner d'amour et de bons sentiments. La barbe !

-Un flan. Souffla Lelya.

-Tu dis ?

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire en réalité, car Mëoi est un flan. » Repris le benjamin.

Quácë sourit légèrement, un flan... ça lui allait bien en effet. Et Lelya poursuivi sa théorie.

« À l'état actuel, c'est une tarte au flan. La pâte de la tarte soutient la structure mais elle n'est pas indispensable, c'est plus pour l'esthétisme, c'est pratique car on en fout pas partout. Mais le flan c'est aussi bon sans. Le flan c'est auto-suffisant. Et puis ce qui est cool c'est que tu peux le trimballer partout, il se laisse faire, c'est tout mou, élastique... mais ça revient toujours en place. Peu importe ce que tu lui fais, il reprend forme.

Et c'est ce qu'elle est devenue. Un bambin flan qui va faire ses propres expériences et qui malgré ce que lui apporte la vie, trouvera toujours un moyen pour redevenir le flan qu'elle doit être. »

Les deux jumeaux restèrent silencieux. Ils étaient à présent à Poudlard et cela bouleversait grandement leurs habitudes. En fait, c'était une sacrée paire de baffes qui leur arrivait en plein dessus. Et la première venait de retentir lorsque les triplets avaient été séparés.

Quácë se résolut enfin à l'idée. Peu importe de toute manière, ils allaient devoir faire avec.

« Elle va en faire des conneries toute seule. Grinça l'aînée entre ses dents. C'est un véritable boulet, je te parie qu'en cet instant même, elle fait une connerie.

-Ça c'est sur, dit Lelya en pouffant.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent et gloussèrent ensemble d'un rire léger. Lelya jeta un coup d'œil sournois vers Quácë.

-Jalouse ?

Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire en coin, avec un brin de malice.

-En aucun cas. »

Quácë se leva et arpenta la pièce d'une démarche aérienne, tellement lente qu'il semblait que la gravité ne voulait plus s'exercer sur ses jambes pour qu'elle puisse retoucher terre.

Elle s'arrêta devant le panneau d'affichage et fit mine de lire le peu d'annonces qui y étaient accrochées pour l'heure.

« Tu as déjà retenu l'emploi du temps ?

Intrigué Lelya interrogea Quácë du regard, mais celle-ci ne laissait rien paraître.

-Un peu, mais je l'ai surtout noté dans mon calepin.

-C'est parfait. Murmura-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

-Lelya, je m'ennuie. Et tu sais ce qui arrive quand je m'ennuie. »

Lelya déglutit. _Oups_ , ça allait devenir intéressant.

Quácë sortit sa baguette magique. Depuis quelques jours déjà, cela la démangeait de jeter un sort et elle s'était retenue depuis bien trop de temps à son goût.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers le papier qui détaillait l'emploi du temps et susurra sournoisement : _Asc_ _rito piedi._

Les lettres émirent une faible lueur verte qui s'ajustait aux couleurs de la pièce. Elles frétillèrent avant de décamper telles des fourmis fuyant leur fourmilière en perdition. Après quelques secondes de courses effrénées, les lettres, syllabes et mots se calmèrent et se stoppèrent prenant un peu de repos sur des pages qui n'étaient pas les leurs.

Lelya émit un petit sifflement : « Pas mal, mais un peu grossier, non ? Les profs et les autres élèves vont vite s'en rendre compte si personne n'est présent en cours.

-Pas de problème, c'est un simple coup d'essai. Et puis, personnellement je compte aller en cours. De même, tu peux aussi montrer ton emploi du temps aux autres, si cela te chante.

Lelya cligna des yeux, ça sentait l'embrouille.

-Par contre, poursuivi Quácë, si durant les premiers cours certaines personnes pouvaient ne pas y être, par exemple tes 2 nouveaux amis, ce serait tellement, mais alors tellement dommage. »

Et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur glaçante.

Fin~

*Pour ceux et celles qui l'ignorent la Narcolepsie est le fait de tomber dans un sommeil profond (s'endormir) soudainement (dans les grandes lignes, sinon je peux aussi vous ressortir mon cours de Neuroanatomie! XD).

Voilà pour le second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu. Alors vous avez deviné qui est l'« ange blond » ?

Et rassurez-vous les prochains chapitres ne seront pas aussi longs, c'est promis !

Bisous à tous et au 15 Février pour la sortie du troisième chapitre « Lendemain » !


	5. Chapitre 3 Lendemain

Et voici le chapitre 3, écrit par votre fidèle Mëoi, qui suit le « dévalisage » de la cuisine par nos deux Poufsouffles, c'est un chapitre très court après le Choixpeau, il ne fait que quatre pages mais je pense que l'on va revenir sur d'assez courts chapitres, le dernier que l'on a posté était assez long car on devait faire passer les quarante élèves afin de les envoyer vers leur maison.

Pour vous situer temporellement sachez que l'épisode du Choixpeau se passait un Vendredi, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui se déroulant donc un Samedi matin. Les cours commenceront ainsi un Lundi.

Enfin, nos remerciements les plus sincères à notre chère correctrice Catinschka pour avoir survécu à mes horribles fautes d'orthographes, de grammaires et de frappes. Les dernières étant les pires je crois car elles ont transformé un certain « ange blond » en fille…

Un grand merci aussi à ElwynCloud pour ses reviews qui nous ont fait très plaisir !

Mais trêve de blabla, et bonne lecture à tous !

Lendemain

Mëoi se leva de bonne humeur ce matin, complètement repue après s'être gavée hier avec Lulu. Elle descendit dans la salle commune pour installer des tables et des chaises et ainsi atteindre les 70 couverts. Elle disposa ensuite de la nourriture sortie tout droit du coffre conservateur dans lequel toutes leurs trouvailles avec Lulu avaient été cachées.

Lorsque les autres membres de Poufsouffle se levèrent, ils eurent l'agréable surprise de pouvoir déjeuner dans leur salle commune. Ils se gavèrent avant de prendre la direction de la grande salle pour l'heure du déjeuner.

En passant dans le hall, Mëoi repéra son frère et ses sœurs et leur donna un panier chacun sous leurs regards interrogateurs.

Ils comprirent le pourquoi des paniers lorsque la directrice s'exprima :

_ Mes chers élèves je suis au regret de vous annoncer que les réserves de Poudlard ont été dévalisées par des esprits peu scrupuleux alors que les elfes de maisons étaient en réunion avec moi-même, laissant la cuisine sans surveillance. Les réserves n'ayant pas été réapprovisionnées je suis au regret de vous annoncer que pour le petit déjeuner de ce matin il n'y a que des salades d'endives à la marmelade.

Des exclamations outrées s'élevèrent dans toute la salle, les Griffondors étaient hors d'eux, les Serpentards râlaient mais de façon moins emportée et les Serdaigles avaient le visage fermé malgré leur silence. Les Poufsouffles aussi étaient silencieux et, si la plupart riait sous cape en comprenant la farce des deux nouveaux, les plus âgés avaient le visage soucieux. Le préfet en chef fixa ses Poufsouffles, leur intimant de faire la comédie pour faire croire qu'ils étaient ignorants quant au fait de connaître les coupables et outrés de se voir réduit à des endives et de la marmelade.

Personne ne se douta de rien et les conversations entre les élèves créèrent bientôt un brouhaha dans la salle.

Rémiel, le Préfet en chef de Poufsouffle, alla s'asseoir près des premières années et regarda sévèrement Mëoi et Lulu qui s'étaient ce matin auto-félicités du petit déjeuner dans leur salle commune.

_ Mais papa, commença Mëoi d'une petite voix, les larmes baignant son regard, on voulait pas te faire de peine, on pensait que ça te ferait plaisir…

Arf, son cœur de Poufsouffle avait été touché, Rémiel se contenta de soupirer avant de regagner sa place sans avoir engueulé les coupables.

Mëoi fit un clin d'œil à Lulu qui était assis en face d'elle et ne fit aucun geste lorsque Mathéo, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, s'effondra sur la table, à nouveau victime d'une crise de narcolepsie.

Un blond passa alors un bras autour des épaules de Mëoi et la félicita pour son coup :

_ Bien jouée frangine, c'est la première fois que je ris autant un jour de rentrée !

_ En même temps ce n'est que ta deuxième… intervint alors une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains assise en face du garçon.

_ Pas faux !

La jeune fille soupira avant de reprendre la parole :

_ Tu es Mëoi Nossë Ripper si mes souvenirs sont bons ?

La première année acquiesca.

_ Parfait ! Moi c'est Lorella Faust et le crétin blond en face de moi c'est Lucien Angeles. On est tous les deux en deuxième année.

_ Oh ! Fit Mëoi. Alors vous savez peut-être comment s'appelle l'ange blond assis à la table des professeurs ?

Elle avait pas perdu son temps la gamine, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu elle ne pensait qu'à son ange blond et priait tous les dieux pour pouvoir l'avoir le plus souvent possible en cours. Les deux Poufsouffles de deuxième année la fixèrent étonnés et Lucien l'assomma de question :

_ Le Professeur Malfoy ?! Tu le connais pas ? Et pourquoi « ange blond » ? Pourquoi c'est pas moi l'« ange blond » ?

Lorella secoua la tête pour se reprendre :

_ Il s'appelle Drago Malfoy, c'est le Professeur de potion, et crois moi ce n'est pas un ange même s'il en a l'apparence. Mais tu devrais le connaître, la famille Malfoy a participé à la guerre…

_ Oh, oui la guerre ! Papa et Maman nous ont emmenés en voyage avant que cela ne commence et vu que Maman a fait un long reportage de plusieurs années ben quand on est revenu on a appris qu'il y avait eu une guerre.

_ Nan… Sérieux ? Vous étiez pas au courant ?! S'étonna Lucien.

_ Ben non, répondit naturellement Mëoi avant de développer : On était dans les montagnes les plus élevées, les contrées les plus reculées ou alors dans des pays loin de l'Angleterre, souvent du côté Moldu aussi, on a jamais entendu parler de la guerre ! Même que certains pensaient qu'on était mort ! Ils sont même allés voir les Gobelins à Gringott pour savoir quoi faire de notre fortune !

_ C'est vrai que tu es une Sang-Pur. Tu dois être riche !

Mëoi haussa les épaules, pour l'instant elle s'en fichait pas mal d'être Sang-Pur et riche, même si avoir de l'argent c'était cool pour avoir tout ce que l'on voulait. Ses parents n'avaient cessé de leurs répéter à son frère, sa sœur et elle que ce même argent pouvait acheter bien des choses matériels mais jamais il n'achèterait l'amour ou l'amitié !

_ La richesse ce n'est pas le plus important, le sang non plus, ce qui importe vraiment ce sont les gens qui sont autour de toi pour ce que tu es et non pour ce que tu as !

_ Je suis bien d'accord, Miss ! S'exclama Lucien d'un ton enjoué. Mais sinon on veut bien te parler des professeurs, pour savoir qui tu vas devoir affronter !

_ D'accord.

_ Très bien, fit le blond, la vieille femme au centre de la table c'est la Directrice Mme McGonagall, c'est elle qui a fait le discours quand vous êtes arrivés hier si tu t'en souviens bien.

_ Oui, je m'en souviens.

_ Impec'. A sa droite tu as donc le Professeur Malfoy, c'est lui qui enseigne l'art des potions comme on te l'a dit. Continua Lucien.

_ Et à sa gauche se trouve le Professeur de Botanique Monsieur Londubat, il est lui-même assis à côté de sa femme, Mme Londubat donc, elle sera votre professeur d'Astronomie, mais elle vous demandera de l'appeler par son prénom : Luna. Commenta également Lorella.

_ Après à côté du Professeur Malfoy, on trouve le Professeur Peevrick qui enseigne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Poursuivit Lucien.

_ Il est canon, hein ? Soupira Lorella avant de continuer : à côté de Luna il y a le Professeur Binns, le type le plus ennuyeux de la Terre, franchement, quitte à nous mettre un prof chiant j'aurais préféré qu'il soit sexy ! Râla la jeune fille.

_ Pff, ça aurait rien changé on aurait quand même dormi pendant son cours ! Enfin bon, à côté de Peevrick se trouve une place vide, c'est là que devrait être assis notre nouveau Professeur de Sortilège et accessoirement notre Chef de Maison, mais apparemment il est en retard et n'arrivera que pour votre premier cours avec lui, soit mardi matin… Termina-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_ On verra bien, reprit Lorella, en attendant aux côtés de Monsieur Binns se trouve le Professeur Bibine, Professeur de vol sur Balais, c'est avec elle que vous avez votre premier cours en plus ! Elle est pas méchante mais elle râle beaucoup ! Et le couple Londubat est très gentil tu verras.

_ Malfoy est un monstre par contre et en plus, vous avez cours de Potion avec les Serpentards, vous risquez de vous en prendre plein la figure, si vous voyez qu'il fait preuve de négligence ou encore de méchanceté à votre égard allez tout de suite trouver Papa, même s'il est la plupart du temps impartial, il reste un Serpentard dans l'âme et est très strict alors méfiez-vous ! La mit en garde Lucien.

_ Okay ! Fit Mëoi, sachant déjà qu'elle allait adorer ce cours de potion.

_ Après du côté des autres Professeurs on trouve aussi le Professeur Koczaski, il est assis juste après la place vide.

Lorella et Lucien continuèrent de lui présenter les professeurs en parlant d'eux mais ce qu'elle avait surtout retenu c'est que Mercredi après-midi elle aurait cours avec son ange blond et elle avait hâte d'y être ! « Allez ma poule, deux jours et demi de cours et tu pourras le mater pendant trois heures ! »

Fin du chapitre ~

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, au plaisir de vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre qui sera publié le 29 Février, il aura pour nom « Premier cours de Balai ». (Ce qui ne vous donne absolument aucun indice sur le contenu de ce chapitre!)

PS : Pour mon adorable Lelya, car je sais que tu aimes cette fête plus que tout au monde : JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIN ! :cœur: :cœur: :cœur:


	6. Chapitre 4 Premier Cours de Balai

Salutation ! Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour le tout premier cours de l'année où les Poufsouffles seront avec les Serdaigles (mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera fait mention de leurs camarades les Lions et les Serpents!) rédigé par votre adorable Mëoi (moi-même!).

Nous sommes donc le Lundi 4 Septembre 2006 (pour vous situer sur la ligne temporelle).

Un grand merci à notre correctrice Catinschka pour sa patience (promis ma dulcinée je ne met plus jamais de « s » à balai !).

RAR :

ElwynCloud : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que Mëoi serait capable du pire pour de la nourriture, mais rien ne vaut l'excitation d'un petit vol en cuisine ! Et Drago est effectivement le digne héritier de Severus !

Premier cours de balais

Mëoi et Lulu couraient dans les couloirs, ils couraient aussi vite que des gamins de onze ans le pouvaient et arrivèrent bientôt à leur destination.

Ils virent les Serdaigles alignés en rangs d'oignons et leurs camarades Poufsouffles qui formaient un joyeux petit groupe à côté.

_ Ah ben alors ! S'exclama Maggie. Où vous étiez ?

_ Encore en train de dévaliser la cuisine, susurra Médée.

Lulu et Mëoi se sourirent, leurs regards un peu trop brillants et leurs petits sourires en coin firent craindre le pire à leurs camarades Poufsouffles.

Patty allait demander ce qu'ils avaient encore foutu quand Bibine arriva, coupant court à la conversation.

_ Bien ! Mettez-vous à gauche de votre balai et dites « Debout ».

Les vingt élèves s'exécutèrent. Les Serdaigles s'en sortaient parfaitement bien contrairement aux Poufsouffles : ils n'arrivaient pas à faire bouger leurs balais d'un millimètre pour les trois quart. Quant au quart restant, ils s'étaient pris leurs balais dans la figure lorsque ceux-ci s'étaient relevés.

Bibine soupira, plus ça allait, plus les premières années étaient des cas désespérés…

_ Bon, pour les chanceux qui ont leurs balais en main, vous l'enfourchez et vous tapez du pied pour qu'ils décollent. Vous faites un petit tour et vous revenez.

Les Serdaigles se tournèrent alors comme un seul homme vers les trois Poufsouffles qui avaient réussi à « se faire obéir » de leurs balais, soit Mathéo, Médée et Finnian. Visiblement, ils attendaient que les blaireaux se lancent pour évaluer les risques qu'ils encourraient.

Finnian tapait du pied sans succès pendant que Médée avait réussi à s'élever d'un bon mètre au-dessus du sol avant de revenir sur la terre ferme. Le dernier, Mathéo, voletait tranquillement au-dessus des autres, parfaitement à l'aise. Les autres Poufsouffles au sol avaient ramassé leurs balais et devisaient joyeusement quand Shishio s'adressa à Allen :

_ Dis-moi, ce n'est pas ton frère qui est en train de tomber vers la forêt interdite, endormi sur son balai ?

Allen regarda dans sa direction :

_ Ah oui.

Il regarda son frère qui avait dû avoir une crise de narcolepsie avant de réaliser le danger :

_ Oh merde !

Et de se mettre à courir derrière lui comme un dératé :

_ Mathéoooooooooooooo !

Mëoi se précipita à sa suite :

_ Attends, je vais t'aider !

Au tour de Lulu de s'élancer en criant :

_ Rattrapez-la ! C'est elle qui a la clé du coffre-fort de nourriture !

Et à tous les Poufsouffles de leur courir après, traitant Mëoi de traîtresse.

OoOoO

Dans une salle du château, Lelya écoutait (hum hum) le professeur, s'ennuyant fermement. Lorsqu'il jeta par hasard un œil dehors, le spectacle qu'il vit le sortit de son état de quasi-endormissement : un élève de première année de Poufsouffle, endormi sur son balai, en train de se diriger vers les profondeurs de la forêt interdite. A l'orée de cette même forêt, sa sœur et un autre type qui ressemblait étrangement à celui sur le balai, couraient, balais en main, pour le rattraper, suivit par tous les autres Poufsouffles qui semblaient remontés à bloc. Il vit Balder se ramasser la gueule avant de diriger son regard vers Bibine qui criait des ordres, sans pour autant bouger de sa place, et les Serdaigles groupés dans un coin, philosophant sûrement sur quoi faire.

Il tapota l'épaule de son autre sœur, assise à côté de lui, sans lâcher le spectacle des yeux. Cette dernière grogna un truc incompréhensible (il avait dû la réveiller), il lui tourna alors la tête pour qu'elle regarde l'étrange situation qui se déroulait dehors.

Les yeux de Quácë s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle choppa Lelya par le bras avant de sortir à grands pas de la salle de classe et de se diriger vers la forêt pour rattraper sa sœur afin de l'empêcher de faire des conneries plus grosses qu'elle ! Elle fit sursauter les Griffondors et les Serpentards ainsi que le professeur, réveillant tout le monde pour le coup car même Binns semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Ils se collèrent alors tous à la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Une fois dehors, Quácë bouscula Esteban pour lui piquer son balai et l'enfourcha avant de décoller une fois Lelya assit derrière elle.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt avant de repérer les blaireaux. En même temps, ce n'était pas très compliqué vu le boucan qu'ils faisaient…

_ Mathéooooooooooo ! Mon frère adoré tu m'as fichu la trouille !

_ Rhaaa Mëoi ! Comment as-tu pu penser que tu pourrais t'enfuir avec la clé du coffre-fort ! Accusa Lulu.

_ Je m'enfuyais pas je voulais aider Allen ! S'expliqua-t-elle.

_ J'ai maaaaal !

_ Bon sang Balder met-là en veilleuse tu nous saoules ! Puis pourquoi tu nous as suivi si t'as mal ?! S'énerva Maggie.

Quand Lelya et Quácë arrivèrent, ils virent les Poufsouffles séparés en petits groupes, discutant tranquillement entre eux, sans s'inquiéter nullement du fait qu'ils étaient dans un endroit extrêmement dangereux.

Quelle bande de boulets…

_ Non mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! S'énerva Quácë, vous êtes complètement inconscients où quoi ?! Elle se sentit obligée d'ajouter devant leurs mines étonnées : Vous êtes dans la forêt interdite qui, comme son nom l'indique, est interdite !

Les Poufsouffles la regardèrent, attendant la suite… … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Vous allez sortir d'ici bande de crétins ! Suivez-nous tous, vous êtes tellement idiots que vous seriez capable de vous perdre !

Puis Quácë se retourna avant de marcher vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Bibine et les Serdaigles, avec son frère et les blaireaux derrière elle.

Soudain elle vit quelque chose bouger dans un buisson pas loin d'eux. Elle se dirigea vers ce quelque chose en laissant le groupe derrière elle, dont personne n'avait remarqué le départ, tous occupés qu'ils étaient à rigoler ensemble.

Le groupe, sans Quácë, sortit enfin de la forêt

_ … et donc c'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas boire de jus de citrouille ce soir !

_ Je comprends, tu sais tu aurais dû venir avec nous à Serpentard, t'as un esprit vraiment tordu…

_ Ça c'est à force de traîner avec vous, mais non merci, je préfère rester près des cuisines ! Hi hi ! Bon je vais avertir ma sœur pour ce soir… elle est où ?

_ Hmm ? Là, regarde elle sort de la forêt, ben alors, tu t'étais perdue ! Cria-t-il à l'adresse de Quácë qui sortait de la forêt interdite avec une boule noire dans les bras :

_ Silence Lelya, je suis trop heureuse pour que tu viennes gâcher ma joie.

Mëoi s'approcha alors de sa sœur, bras tendus en avant pour caresser la mignonne petite créature :

_ Elle est chou, qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

Alors que la main de Mëoi était à quelques millimètres de la créature, cette dernière déplia lentement ses huit pattes avant de tourner son regard vers la gamine qui s'était pétrifiée. Les longues pattes de la créature lui permettaient d'être à la hauteur de la tête de cette appétissante gamine, « enfin de la chair fraîche qui avait l'air plus docile que l'autre derrière elle qui l'avait matée sans aucun problème ! Scandale ! »

A la vue de l'Acromentule, le cœur de Mëoi lâcha et elle tomba à la renverse, victime d'une crise cardiaque :

_ Mmm, je crois qu'elle est morte… remarqua Quácë.

_ C'est la fin du monde ! Maman va nous tuer ! Vite un sort ! N'importe quoi ! Qui réveille ! Des… éclairs ! Paniqua Lelya.

De l'électricité sortit alors du bout de la baguette de Lelya et électrocuta Mëoi, assez pour faire repartir son cœur.

_ On peut pas la garder alors ? Demanda timidement Quácë.

_ NON ! S'exclama son frère, tu as failli tuer Mëoi, si maman le sait tu peux écrire ton testament !

_ Pff, c'est nul ! Quácë chassa alors la créature magique vers la forêt, déçue.

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ?!

Ça c'était McGonagall qui arrivait comme une furie vers eux. A sa vue, les deux Serpentards pâlirent, avant de se mêler aux blaireaux, dissimulant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leur appartenance à Serpentard. Ils ne voulaient faire perdre des points à leur maison.

_ Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?!

Ouh là, elle radote la veille ! Se dit Mëoi tout en se relevant, pas inquiète pour deux Noises d'avoir failli mourir quelques instants plus tôt. Elle regarda suspicieusement son frangin qui tenait Médée dans ses bras. Il avait plaqué la tête de la jeune fille contre son torse, et ce assez facilement vu qu'elle faisait une tête de moins que lui, étant plus petite que la moyenne. Le Serpentard la serrait fortement contre lui tout en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux comme s'il la consolait. Mëoi roula des yeux avant de rediriger son regard vers la Directrice :

_ Nous sommes désolés Professeur ! Nous savons que la forêt est interdite mais nous ne pouvions pas abandonner notre frère ! Papa a dit de toujours être présent les uns pour les autres ! Et notre Loyauté c'est notre Honneur ! Dit-elle fièrement avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse : Mais nous avons eu tellement peur ! Cria-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots, suivie par l'ensemble des jaunes et noirs.

La directrice soupira discrètement, les Poufsouffles…

_ Bien, fit-elle, pour avoir dérogé au règlement, je retire 20 points à Poufsouffles ! Mais…

Mëoi regarda la directrice avec une petite mine tristoune, priant intérieurement Merlin, Helga et tous les autres pour qu'elle décide de leur rendre quelques points.

_ Je vous accorde également 10 points pour avoir fait honneur à votre maison et montré une Loyauté sans faille. Maintenant vous pouvez partir, vous avez eu trop d'émotion pour aujourd'hui.

Les Poufsouffles (et les deux Serpentards cachés parmi eux) ne se firent pas prier et partirent au pas de course. Une fois assez loin ils s'arrêtèrent tous et explosèrent de rire.

_ Nickel le paragraphe sur la Loyauté frangine ! S'exclama Maggie. Et dire qu'on voulait juste te mettre la main dessus parce que tu partais avec la clef du coffre de bouf !

_ Merci ! Et la clef est restée dans la salle commune pour que tout le monde puisse l'utiliser.

_ Aaaaaaaah ! OK. Fit Lulu.

_ Faudra le dire à Papa, et lui refaire la scène des larmes de crocodiles. Annonça Finnian.

_ Blondie a raison, on va le mettre K.O. avec cette technique ! Shihihihi. Rigola Lulu.

Pendant que le reste de ses camarades blaireaux parlaient tranquillement, Mëoi se tourna vers ses triplés :

_ Aucun remord de vous être faits passer pour des Poufsouffles ?

_ Tss ! Au moins, nous, on a pas perdu de points ! Fit Quácë en toisant sa sœur.

_ Ouais mais ça va pas tarder si on remonte pas très vite en cours ! S'impatienta Lelya.

_ Pff. Quácë leva les yeux au ciel et suivit son frère dans le dédale des couloirs afin de retrouver sa salle de classe.

OoOoO

A l'heure du repas, dans la grande salle, le professeur Malfoy remarqua plusieurs choses étranges : d'abord les Poufsouffles qui boudaient visiblement le jus de citrouille, en offrant même aux autres. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui le mit en garde contre le fameux jus de citrouille. Ce qui le convint définitivement de ne pas y toucher fut lorsqu'il vit deux de ses Serpentards, triplés d'une certaine Poufsouffle, qui tentaient visiblement de saouler leurs camarades au jus de citrouilles, s'assurant ainsi que chaque personne dans cette salle consomme du breuvage.

OoOoO

Plus tard dans la nuit un hurlement retentit, suivit par un deuxième, puis un troisième avant que tout le château ne soit empli de cris.

Seuls les Poufsouffles dormaient paisiblement ainsi que deux Serpentards et un certain professeur de potion.

Mëoi sourit : ah ! Le piment à retardement, quelle merveilleuse trouvaille avait-elle fait lors de son voyage en Chine ! Merci papa, merci maman. Hi hi !

Fin du Chapitre ~

Et voilà ! En espérant que cela vous plaise !

Rendez-vous le 15 Mars pour le chapitre 5 : « DCFM, PECS et CMER »

Alors si vous trouvez ce que PECS et CMER veulent dire sachant que se sont des anagrammes comme DCFM (qui veut dire Défense Contre les Forces du Mal!) félicitation !

Enjoy !


	7. Chapitre 5 DCFM, PECS et CMER

Premièrement, je précise que ce chapitre c'est moi, Quácë, qui l'ai écrit et non pas Mëoi (la pauvre, il ne faudrait pas que vous rouspétiez après elle).

Du coup, il y a tellement, mais alors tellement de choses à dire sur ce chapitre, mais faisons dans le dépouillement et la sobriété (je peux toujours essayer).

Tout d'abord, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser auprès de vous. Je ne saurais vous dire à quel point ça me chagrine d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de poster. C'est un peu couillon (ps. je viens du sud), mais mon hamster a passé l'arme à gauche au début du mois et ça m'a mis un coup au moral. Et on est en train de flipper pour le second qui se retrouve tout seul pour la première fois.

On vous a déjà dit à quel point la solitude nous affectait chez les Nossë Ripper ? Non ?  
Vous comprendrez au fur et à mesure que vous découvrirez tout le Clan...

Deuxièmement, qui s'inscrit dans la suite logique des choses, j'ai totalement oublié d'envoyer le chapitre à Catinschka... Et vu que ce n'est pas le nom d'un logiciel hyper-sophistiqué, elle ne peut, malheureusement, pas corriger le tout en 1 seconde. **(corrigé le 15/04)**

Je vous présente donc la version la plus pure de l'écriture, avec des fautes, des coquilles, des erreurs de syntaxe... je vois que ça vous fait déjà rêver.

Et... il y a tellement de points à aborder, mais je reviendrais dessus à la fin du chapitre pour finir le pamphlet soporifique. (Woaw, je m'épate d'avoir fait autant succin, dans ma tête ça prenait 2 pages...).

Pour l'instant, Enjoy !

Quácë

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

DCFM, PECS et CMER

Quácë fixa intensément son assiette une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Elle arma sa fourchette logée dans sa main droite, puis, s'assurant que les aliments étaient toujours en place, la fourchette plongea en piqué dans une descente fatidique vers les innocents petits pois. Celle-ci rafla une poignée d'entre eux avant qu'elle ne reprenne de la hauteur. Suspendant son couvert dans les airs un bref instant, Quácë entreprit d'amener la précieuse cargaison jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle se mit à rapidement estimer la distance qui la séparait de son but.

10 cm,

5 cm,

plus que 3 cm,

un petit 2 cm...

 _« Félicitation ! »_ _Vlam_

La claque qui venait de s'abattre sur son dos, adressée par un confrère serpentard qui voulait accompagner son compliment par un geste amical, ne tarda pas à déstabiliser le précaire équilibre qui existait entre la fourchette et son contenu.

Quácë regarda tomber les petits pois d'un œil morne alors qu'elle les percevait, chutant dans un ralenti mélodramatique. Ils atteignirent l'assiette avant de rebondir de nouveau dans les airs, prolongeant d'un quart de seconde leur plongeon moins spectaculaire que le précédent, pour finalement se disperser dans l'écuelle roulant on ne sait où. Elle en vit quelques-uns fuir inutilement vers une destinée tout aussi tragique à l'extérieur du plat.

Quácë ressentit la vacuité de son existence, tout aussi vide que sa fourchette.

Voyant subitement tout l'espace qui venait de se dégager, l'esprit meurtrier prit le dessus sur la pragmatique conscience. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne tenait plus en place, prêt à en découdre depuis 8 minutes. HUIT longues minutes que Quácë essayait désespérément de manger, on pouvait d'ores et déjà comptabiliser 23 tentatives ratées, 9 avortées, et un faible pourcentage de 6 réussies, dont 4 recrachées et 1 étranglement.

La jeune Serpentarde posa délicatement sa fourchette auprès de son assiette visuellement saccagée. Elle jugea l'individu qui venait d'être désigné par son esprit comme un indésirable, en train de discuter tranquillement avec son jumeau qui s'était installé à ses côtés pour le déjeuner. Toujours avec la même prestance digne d'une impératrice, la jeune fille se saisit de son couteau, hésita un instant quant à la meilleure façon de le tenir, jouant entre les différentes positions et opta pour la pointe du couteau vers le bas, la lame formant un angle de quatre-vingts degrés avec la partie de sa paume qui suivait l'alignement de l'auriculaire.

 _Une petite entaille sur le bras ne ferait pas de mal_ , siffla sournoisement son esprit. Avec une petite moue d'approbation quant à cette réflexion, la Serpentarde abattit le couteau à une vitesse fulgurante.

Un bruit sonore retentit tandis que la lame, qui venait de se planter sauvagement dans la table, fendait les veinures du bois d'une large entaille et que la masse organique qu'elle avait précédemment transpercée se sépara en deux dans une coupure nette.

 _« Ma pomme... »_ gémit fébrilement le rescapé.

Dans un reflex instinctif, Lelya avait poussé in extremis le Serpentard hors de la trajectoire du couvert. Le jeune Nossë Ripper avait développé ce genre de pressentiment depuis qu'il côtoyait sa jumelle, ou bien certains des membres de sa famille en général.

Le rescapé pâle comme un mort, n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'il venait d'éviter une vilaine blessure, pourtant il semblait comprendre qu'on venait d'attenter à sa vie. Face au geste grossier, il entama un mouvement vers la plus jeune pour la réprimander mais un coup d'œil vers la fillette le ravisa. Il déglutit bruyamment.

« _Vous... vous pouvez la garder_ , dit-il en faisant un vague geste de la main vers le fruit tout en reculant. _Ravi d'avoir pu converser avec vous._ » Lança-t-il à l'attention de Lelya avant de s'évanouir dans la nature la seconde d'après.

Lelya expira bruyamment avant de venir planter ses pupilles noires dans celles de sa sœur.

« _Ça y est, t'es devenue folle. T'as failli tuer Arthur !_

- _C'est qui Arthur ?_ Demanda négligemment Quácë.

- _Que... bordel. Arthur Kent, deuxième année, c'est le gars que t'as attaqué ! Celui qui vient de déguerpir comme un lapin car une psychopathe allait le dépecer._

 _-Ça prend du temps de dépecer quelqu'un,_ fit la jeune fille peu convaincue par le choix des mots. _Une petite éraflure au niveau du bras, aucun organe vital touché, rien qu'un geste anodin. D'ailleurs, tu savais qu'il n'y avait que 6 organes vitaux ? Il y a d'abord le..._

 _-Danger public !_ S'emporta Lelya. _Je devrais faire un rapport à Grande sœur, ils sont dans la même promo._ Laissa-t-il échapper alors qu'il désespérait de faire entendre raison à son aîné.

La dernière phrase eut le don d'alerter Quácë, qui se mit rapidement sur ses gardes à l'affût du moindre danger et regarda Lelya les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

- _Grande sœur ? Tu es sûr ?_ Fit-elle fébrile. _Inconsciemment tu veux sa mort, non ? Si tu le dis à Grande sœur, elle va venir me chercher par la peau des fesses, m'emmener jusqu'à Arnold et me montrer comment finir le travail._

Lelya plissa des yeux.

 _-C'est qui Arnold ?_

 _-C'est le gars qui va finir dans une marmite car quelqu'un dans cette famille ne sait pas tenir sa langue._

 _-Mmh, mouais... Je prends pas le risque._ Concéda le benjamin. _Par contre, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire s'il va se plaindre de ton comportement ?_

 _-Bof, on verra._ Fit Quácë tout en haussant les épaules, sans y prêter plus d'attention. _Je suis pas sûre qu'il est réellement compris ce qui lui arrivait de toute façon._

 _-J'espère pour toi que t'as raison._ Dit Lelya sceptiquement avant d'expirer de soulagement. _M'enfin, au moins il est parti. J'en pouvais plus._

Sa sœur lui adressa un sourire sarcastique, se moquant allègrement de la situation.

 _-Tch,_ continua son frère dans un souffle rageur. _Pourquoi c'est moi qui attire tous les bourges ? Quelqu'un peut me le dire, hein ? D'abord Anthony, puis Arthur, il y même ce quatrième année qui fait froid dans le dos qui m'a salué quand je suis descendu ce matin !_

Il lança un regard intense en direction de son aînée, attendant une réponse de sa part qui serait accueillie comme une révélation quasi-mystique, mais celle-ci se contenta d'une œillade, le dévisageant de bas en haut comme s'il remettait en doute l'évidence même de son existence.

 _-C'est bon, ne dit rien. Je veux pas savoir._ » Bougonna-t-il, anéanti dans sa propre estime en constatant que sa sœur considérait ce fait comme faisant partie de sa personne.

« _Je vois que vous savez attirer l'attention._ » Retentit sèchement une voix dans le dos des jumeaux.

Les deux apprentis serpentards surpris au milieu de leur conversation, échangèrent un regard qui signifiaient qu'ils n'allaient pas s'étendre en commérage avec le nouveau venu.

Ils se retournèrent tous deux et se retrouvèrent face à un jeune homme revêtant les couleurs de Serpentard. Il était grand et élancé, ses cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière dégageant ainsi un haut front. Des lunettes démesurées en forme de plectre lui descendaient jusqu'à ses pommettes, encadrant ses yeux d'une armature rigide, ce qui lui donnait un air impassible. Il porta ses yeux mis-clos sur les deux plus jeunes et les petites ridules qui apparurent aux coins de ses yeux indiquaient que malgré son air apathique, il devait être amusé par la situation.

« _J'apprécie les personnes qui savent tirer leur épingle du jeu,_ débuta le jeune homme d'une voix trop mesurée pour être honnête, _mais j'ai cru comprendre que la chance avait beaucoup joué dans cette histoire. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, vous auriez eu droit à un tout autre discours de notre part._ »

Les deux Nossë Ripper n'aimèrent pas du tout ce sous-entendu de menace, que le garçon ne prenait la peine de masquer qu'à moitié. Quácë allait répliquer que l'indésirable pouvait aller se faire cuire un œuf et s'asseoir dessus, mais elle se retint lorsqu'elle vit un insigne épinglé sur sa robe de sorcier. Elle allait peut-être attendre avant de faire une réflexion au Préfet-en-Chef de Serpentard.

« _On dit que les plus grands sorciers sont ceux qui ont su faire sourire la chance._ Continua-t-il imperturbable alors que ses interlocuteurs le fixaient, entourés par une aura noire ainsi que l'irrésistible envie de l'assommer inscrite sur leur visage. _J'espère que votre chance n'ira pas vous jouer des tours._ Dit-il tout en leur adressant un sourire sardonique, avant de drastiquement changer de ton et de passer en mode moniteur de colo. _Néanmoins, quelle belle façon de débuter l'année ! Et cela serait tout aussi fabuleux que vous puissiez la continuer de la sorte._ »

Si à cet instant Quácë faisait un recensement de comment se débarrasser ' _définitivement_ ' de ce mec, Lelya préféra se servir de sa plus grande arme : les mots.

« _La chance chez nous ne provient pas du hasard, c'est une qualité._ »

Quácë étouffa un rire alors qu'elle entonnait dans son esprit un mémorable « _Nananère_ », tandis que le Préfet-en-Chef de leur maison leur offrit un rictus moqueur. Contre toute attente, il semblait les apprécier.

« _Marverick !_ » Héla une jeune fille qui arrivait à grands pas de l'autre bout de la table.

Dès qu'elle fut à la hauteur du Préfet, elle lui asséna un « N'effraie _pas les Premières années !_ », avant de complètement l'ignorer et de se tourner vers lesdits premières années, qui étaient restés stoïques face aux plus vieux.

« _Regarde à quel point ils sont mignons ! J'adore toujours les petits nouveaux, ils ont l'air tellement confus et déboussolés les premiers jours, comme les jeunes croups qui viennent de quitter les pattes de leurs mères,_ fit la jeune fille avec un immense sourire. _Ah,_ soupira-t-elle, _tellement perdus._ »

Malgré la jovialité et la sympathie que la dernière arrivée exprimait tout naturellement pour les deux premières années, ceux-ci la dardèrent elle aussi de leur regard noir de colère tout en lui lançant des éclairs. D'où elle les traitait de ' _petits_ ' d'abord, et en plus de ça ils étaient censés être ' _confus_ ', ' _déboussolés_ ', ' _perdus_ ' et ' _mignons_ ', eux ?

Quácë la jugea quelques instants du regard et la seule conclusion à laquelle elle parvînt, fut que le caractère extraverti de la jeune fille était dû à ses origines hispaniques. En effet, avec une peau hâlée par un bronzage naturel, de longs cheveux bruns striés de reflets cuivrés et des yeux noirs en amande, la jeune fille était loin de ressembler aux autres élèves qui abordaient, en comparaison, des teints maladifs typiques des Îles britanniques.

Au grand dam des plus jeunes, la Serpentarde reprit de plus belle.

« _Néanmoins, bien joué les Kids !_ Chantonna-t-elle. _Vous avez grave assuré ce matin. Tout le monde à Serpentard sait que vous avez réussi à sécher le cours de Binns sans être pénalisés. Vous avez un peu accompli notre rêve à tous,_ expira-t-elle rêveusement. »

Et elle continuait en plus ! À présent elle leur servait du ' _kids_ '. Quácë pensa pendant un instant à reprendre son couteau et à renouveler sa toute nouvelle technique pour faire déguerpir les gêneurs, qui avait si bien fonctionné avec Arthur, tandis qu'elle vit du coin de l'œil que son frère était fin prêt à pester comme un putois.

« _Olympe !_ » Claqua le Préfet la rappelant à l'ordre, tout en l'avertissant silencieusement de modérer ses propos d'un regard sévère. Outre le fait que cela détourna l'attention d'Olympe sur son camarade, cela permis surtout aux jumeaux de souffler un peu, le temps qu'ils puissent calmer leurs nerfs. Quácë fut quand même étonnée de constater que son frère commençait à perdre patience, alors que des deux, il était certainement celui qui supportait le mieux l'attention.

Les deux plus jeunes furent néanmoins distraits par une énorme masse qui venait d'apparaître dans leur champ de vision. C'est avec grossièreté qu'elle leur cacha la lumière de la pièce et qu'ils furent happés dans son ombre.

Ils étudièrent, ébahis, cette montagne de muscles et, cherchant à savoir à quel point ce monstre pouvait être grand, ils en cherchèrent la finitude jusqu'à trouver une tête qu'ils purent enfin dévisager.

« _Je les voyais plus impressionnants que ça._ » Retentit la voix rocailleuse que cette immense cage thoracique faisait vibrer.

La Montagne était encore un Serpentard venu faire un brin de causette, supposa Quácë d'après les couleurs de la robe de sorcier qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de porter avec dignité. En effet, celle-ci était ridiculement trop petite pour lui et peinait à arriver au niveau de ses genoux.

En fait, Quácë trouva qu'il avait un physique absolument ridicule, il y avait trop de proportions contradictoires qui n'auraient jamais dû se côtoyer sur le même visage.

Il avait une mâchoire trop carrée qu'on aurait dit dessinée à l'équerre tellement les lignes étaient symétriques, et celles-ci finissaient par se rejoindre en un parfait menton qui se terminait par une fossette.

De même, son front était trop carré. Il était tracé de la même façon que la mâchoire, de sorte qu'il semblait que l'on avait tout simplement oublié qu'il fallait prévoir de la place pour les yeux. Problème qui fut résolu grâce à deux minuscules fentes noires qui trônaient sous ses arcades sourcilières, faisant office de fenêtres de vision afin de pouvoir prétendre aux cinq sens. Si bien qu'au lieu de voir le monde à travers la baie vitrée, il se contentait de zieuter par les persiennes. S'il fallait y voir un côté positif à cette erreur d'agencement, on pouvait admettre que cela lui donnait un air souriant en permanence.

Quant au nez, au moins ils ne l'avaient pas raté. Il reliait élégamment les deux hémisphères en une belle ligne droite, que Quácë eut presque envie de nommer Greenwich.

Avant qu'un torticolis ne l'assaille, Quácë stoppa son inspection. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de voir les cheveux du plus grand, car ils étaient vraiment hors de portée, littéralement. Si elle devait estimer sa taille, elle aurait misé sur une fourchette comprise entre 2 mètres 10 et 2 mètres 30.

D'où sa réaction qui semblait tout à fait justifiée suite à la remarque du Colosse, qui fut : « _C'est quoi cette réflexion de la part de Montagne de muscle ? On peut pas tous être sous stéroïdes, non plus !_ », qu'elle garda une fois de plus pour elle.

« _D'ailleurs vous faisiez quoi ?_ Leur demanda Olympe, tout d'un coup intéressée par le comment du pourquoi de toute cette agitation.

 _-Hein ?_ Fit Quácë qui avait loupé le coche.

 _-On s'est arrêté en chemin pour sauver toute une famille de moineaux en détresse_ , intervint rapidement Lelya.

 _-C'était pas une bande de pigeons ?_ Remarqua son aînée qui aimait faire dans la précision.

 _-Moitié-moitié,_ lui concéda son frère.

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil et hochèrent respectivement de la tête, confirmant leur toute nouvelle hypothèse comme étant celle la plus proche de la réalité.

 _-Je vois qu'on fait dans l'humanitaire_. » Les nargua Marverick, et la lucidité dans ses yeux prouva aux deux Nossë Ripper qu'il avait déjà deviné toute l'histoire.

Heureusement pour eux, il était quand même LEUR Préfet-en-Chef, et un préfet serpentard qui plus est. Quácë était donc persuadée qu'il allait tenir sa langue de serpent... pour cette fois.

« _Que le temps passe vite en si charmante compagnie._ Renchérit celui-ci. _Je vous suggère de vous dépêcher avant d'être absents à votre second cours de la journée._ Prévint-il aux premières années tout en leur indiquant le cadran de sa montre. _D'ailleurs ça vaut aussi pour vous deux._ Dit-il à l'attention de ses camarades de septième année.

 _-Mais c'est les derniers beaux jours de l'été, V'ick !_ Se plaignit Olympe. _Quel gâchis de devoir les passer entre les murs humides de cette vieille bicoque._

Les jumeaux furent surpris, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on entendait quelqu'un traiter Poudlard de vieille bâtisse décrépie. Olympe intercepta leurs regards circonspects et se décida à développer pour les plus jeunes qui semblaient avoir du mal à saisir ses paroles :

 _-Vous comprendrez après sept années à arpenter ces murs... Pour ma part, je suis soulagée d'être enfin arrivée à ma dernière année._

 _-Ollie !_ Fit le surnommé V'ick, qui préférait qu'elle garde ses réflexions pour elle plutôt que de les mettre dans la tête des jeunes années. _Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu préfères batifoler dehors plutôt que de prouver à Rachel que tu maîtrises mieux l'Étude des runes qu'elle ?_

 _-Mais, très cher_ , entonna-t-elle d'une voix haut-perchée et de la manière la plus grotesque qu'il lui était donnée de faire, _sachez que je n'ai rien à prouver à cette pimbêche. Je suis effectivement celle qui maîtrise le mieux l' 'Art Complexe et Délicat' de la traduction des Runes._

Marverick retenait un mince rictus d'éclore sur ses lèvres, alors que Greenwich semblait à la limite du fou rire et laissait échapper malgré lui, quelques gloussements. La jeune fille reprit enfin sa voix habituelle, qui se fit outrée, les pointant hargneusement du doigt.

 _-Pour votre gouverne, je ne me suis pas fait les trois dictionnaires de runes et l'Encyclopédie intégrale en sept volumes durant l'été pour des Chocogrenouilles non plus ! »_

Quácë ne prêtait plus vraiment attention aux échanges entre les plus vieux, mais ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle les vit partirent vers la grande porte au fur et à mesure qu'ils se querellaient.

 _« Ah, ils ne changeront jamais c'est deux là._

La voix de Greenwich fit sursauter la plus jeune. Malgré sa taille imposante, il finissait par se fondre dans le décor et on pouvait facilement le confondre avec un pan de mur, ou une colonne dans le cas de la jeune fille.

 _-À plus les mini-pousses._ Salua-t-il tout en agitant la main, ce qui agaça Lelya qui fut décoiffé par la bourrasque d'air qui en avait résulté.

Avant de s'être complètement retourné vers la sortie, le visage de la Montagne sembla s'illuminer sous le coup d'une révélation de dernière seconde.

 _-Au fait, si vous avez des soucis avec les autres élèves n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Ils ont tendance à être plus enclin à la conversation quand ils ont affaire avec moi. »_

Sur-ce, il leur adressa un large sourire qui lui fendit le visage. Son expression ne faisait aucun doute qu'il se réjouissait déjà à l'idée d'intimider quelques élèves.

 _« Samuel ! Grouille-toi de bouger ta grande carcasse de Troll !_ Héla Olympe à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle.

 _-Eh, ça c'est particulièrement vexant !_ Répondit-il imitant le volume sonore d'Olympe pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre, ce qui fit trembler les tables, bancs, et autres bric-à-brac qui se trouvaient dans la salle.

 _-Oups,_ fit-il d'une petite voix tout en se tournant vers les élèves et professeurs qui traînaient encore dans la salle. _Désolé. »_

Et il se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis, avant qu'un des professeurs ne le réprimande.

Les jumeaux regardèrent les septièmes années s'éloigner, se retrouvant projeter dans une bulle de silence et de calme.

 _« Il ressemble à Grand frère_. Murmura songeusement Lelya, qui n'avait pas pu se retenir de partager sa pensée avec sa sœur, tout en voulant préserver l'instant de répit qui leur était offert.

Quácë suivit le plus grand du regard, et tandis que la distance grandissait entre eux, elle le vit rapetisser jusqu'à être à la bonne taille.

 _-Maintenant, oui. »_

Après ces quelques instants de flottement, Lelya finit par se reconnecter avec la réalité.

 _« Par les Parques, c'est qui ces tarés ?!_ Se retint de s'écrier Lelya, s'étouffant à moitié.

 _-Au début je croyais que s'était nous, la famille de tarés,_ songea faiblement Quácë. _Mais je commence à croire que ça touche tous les sorciers._

 _-Il y a quand même un seuil à ne pas dépasser._ S'emporta Lelya. _T'as vu notre Préfet-en-Chef ? Comment on peut faire plus psychopathe que lui ?_

 _-Au moins il a l'air de se faire respecter._ Fit son aînée tout en haussant des épaules.

 _-Hein ? Mais il a l'air d'un sadique-pervers-psychopathe, mangeur d'enfants et collectionneur d'insectes desséchés mis sous verre accrochés avec des aiguilles plantées dans chaque partie de leur corps..._

 _-Arrête veux-tu,_ lui somma sa sœur. _Je vais avoir envie de créer un fan-club pour le Préfet, et je déteste les activités collectives._

Lelya eut un frisson qui lui parcourut le dos. Parfois il ne comprenait pas la logique de sa sœur.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière se souvint des derniers mots que le Préfet leur avait adressés. Il était peut-être temps d'aller en classe.

 _-Viens, on devrait partir avant que d'autres personnes ne viennent nous faire la causette._ Ordonna l'aînée.

Lelya frissonna de nouveau à l'idée d'une nouvelle conversation et lui répondit un hâtif,

 _-Je te suis. »_

Quácë n'avait plus vraiment faim après autant de déboire, mais tout en se levant du banc, elle aperçut la pomme qui trônait au milieu de la table, le couteau toujours planté dans le bois, droit comme un I. Elle attrapa les deux bouts de pomme avant de se diriger vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Une offrande en échange d'une vie graciée ça ne se refusait pas.

oooOOOooo

 _« On a quoi maintenant ?_ S'enquit Quácë alors qu'elle et son frère suivait la multitude de couloirs pour se rendre en cours. Ou plutôt, Quácë comptait sur son jeune frère pour qu'ils les amènent jusqu'à la bonne salle et dans les temps.

 _-DCFM._

 _-Hein ?_

 _-DCFM._ Retenta Lelya.

 _-C'est un groupe de musique ?_ Hasarda Quácë.

 _-Non,_ s'exaspéra son frère tout en se tapant la tête avec la paume de sa main dans un geste désespéré. _C'est le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. D.C.F.M._ Épela-t-il méthodiquement pour que son aînée comprenne.

 _-Ah_ , fit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une révélation. _Fallait le dire plutôt._

 _-Comment tu ne peux pas connaître ça ? Tout le monde utilise cette expression !_

 _-C'est pas comme si je faisais attention à ce que disent les gens non plus._

 _-T'es irrécupérable._ Souffla Lelya.

 _-Pas besoin je suis parfaite. »_ Lui adressa-t-elle, accompagné d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire de peste.

Les deux Serpentards tournèrent à l'angle d'un mur pour s'engager dans un nouveau couloir, quand Quácë eut un mauvais pressentiment. L'atmosphère avait changé, quelque chose d'imperceptible se promenait dans les airs, et Quácë n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la gênait.

 _« Dis-moi,_ commença-t-elle prudemment. _Ce cours-là... DCFM, on le partage avec quelle Maison déjà ?_

 _-Ben, je crois que..._

Son frère se stoppa net, laissant mourir la suite de sa phrase qui fut rapidement remplacée par un méli-mélo de mots, qui devint chahut, puis cohue pour finalement aboutir en une véritable pétaudière, alors qu'ils s'aventuraient dans un nouveau couloir.

Ils virent alors la cause de toute cette agitation, ou plutôt les causes. Toute la promotion de première année des sorciers noirs et jaunes était réunie dans le couloir, et ils étaient aussi ordonnés qu'un troupeau de gnomes. Ils avaient formé des petits groupes qui ne cessaient de se défaire et de se reformer selon les humeurs de chacun. Quácë n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi inconstant.

Elle sentit son frère à ses côtés qui soufflait pour la énième fois, alors qu'il posait ses doigts sur ses tempes luttant contre un mal de crâne naissant.

 _-J'allais le dire. »_ Le réconforta Quácë dans un élan de soutien fraternel.

Les serpents restèrent immobiles de longues secondes, évaluant cette foule disparate. Chacun d'eux soufflait en intermittence, ce qui reflétait à quel point ils étaient motivés à se confronter, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, à l'humeur joviale mais surtout candide des Poufsouffles.

Une paire de couettes apparut parmi la cohue des élèves, et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux.

Mëoi se précipita vers ses jumeaux, la bouche en cœur prête à leur raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué depuis quelques heures, mais elle fut arrêtée par leur mine déconfite.

Elle leur fit des yeux ronds, farfouillant dans son esprit ce qui pouvait les froisser à ce point. La Poufsouffle eut subitement une idée quant à leur comportement atone.

 _« Je vous ai cherché partout avant de venir ici, mais vous n'étiez plus dans la Grande Salle. »_ Tenta-t-elle dans une semi-excuse, qu'elle leur offrit avec un immense sourire.

Ce qui chez elle, signifiait que son excuse était à moitié vraie. Elle avait dû se contenter d'un regard, ou bien avait tout simplement suivi le mouvement de troupeau des Poufsouffles avec une pensée pour son frère et sa sœur.

Voyant le manque de réaction de ses jumeaux, Mëoi ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, mais Quácë qui en avait assez de converser, la stoppa net en lui tendant l'une des moitiés de pomme qu'elle avait en sa possession.

Mëoi ouvrit grands ses yeux devant la nourriture comme hypnotisée. Quácë lui tendit un peu plus le fruit tout en inclinant sa tête, l'air de lui demander ce qu'elle attendait pour prendre le morceau et qu'elle lui en serait reconnaissante si elle pouvait se magner. Ce que sa sœur ne tarda pas à faire, raflant le fruit avant que sa sœur ne change d'avis.

Avant que la Poufsouffle n'ait pu se réjouir de son dernier butin, un de ses confrères arriva le nez en l'air tel un animal suivant une piste et vint reniflant se poster aux côtés de Mëoi. Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux avides devant la pomme, et commença même à se lécher les babines.

 _« Woaw ! Mëoi, où as-tu eu la pomme ? Je la veux, je la veux !_ S'exclama-t-il sans retenue.

 _-Non, pas touche sale bête !_ S'écria instantanément la jeune fille, tout en levant son bras qui tenait la pomme afin de l'éloigner le plus possible du carnassier. _C'est ma grande sœur qui me l'a donnée._

 _-Mais j'ai faim !_

 _-Pas touche à ma nourriture Lulu !_ Lança-t-elle menaçante.

Mëoi s'accrocha alors brusquement aux bras de sa sœur.

 _-Hein Quácë ? Dis-lui que tu veux pas qu'un faible blaireau dans son genre ne touche à ta nourriture. Hein ? Hein ? »_

Quácë n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les deux Poufsouffles étaient déjà en train de se chamailler comme des enfants de 3 ans.

Mëoi accrochait fermement le bras de son aînée, cachant ainsi sa pomme de Lulu, qui de son côté, venait d'agripper l'épaule de cette dernière afin de la secouer dans tous les sens pour qu'elle lâche prise. Face à cet assaut, Mëoi passa à la vitesse supérieure et leva son bras valide pour l'agiter vers Lulu, le faisant reculer face à cette nouvelle menace. S'ensuivit un combat acharné où chacun d'eux ripostait à coup de battements de mains, qu'ils brassaient vainement dans le vide, se faisant plus d'air qu'ils ne parvenaient à se toucher.

Lelya regardait les Poufsouffles qui s'éventaient, complètement blasé par ce qui se passait devant lui. Il vit un peu plus loin quelques Poufsouffles curieux qui les fixèrent un court moment, avant de rapidement se détourner de la scène comme si tout cela leur était parfaitement normal.

Même Quácë regardait le spectacle d'un air fasciné. Bien sûr, il y avait une désagréable sensation qui lui remontait le bras, là où sa sœur s'était accrochée et sur lequel elle n'arrêtait pas de tirer, mais le conflit qu'avait engendré la pomme ne lui déplaisait pas.

 _« Et dire que quelqu'un a failli perdre son bras pour cette pomme._ Dit Lelya, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres qui étaient totalement pris par ce qu'ils faisaient.

 _-Chut_ , le réprima Quácë. _Ne me spoiles pas la fin. »_

Voyant qu'il perdait du terrain face à sa jeune camarade, Lulu décida de se replier vers un point stratégique. Il fit un pas sur le côté et vint s'accrocher au bras de Lelya, qui était directement à la droite de Quácë. Lulu leva son regard vers le Serpentard qui s'était statufié sous le choc.

 _« Dites Madame la grande sœur de Mëoi, vous voulez pas me donner une pomme ? S'il vous plaît !_ Supplia Lulu les larmes aux yeux.

 _-AAAHHH !_ S'écria Lelya fou de rage. _BAS LES PATTES VIL..._

Le son mourut dans sa gorge, alors qu'il vit un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui se frayait tranquillement un chemin parmi les élèves en direction de la salle de cours.

Lelya jeta un regard vers Mëoi, qui elle aussi avait stoppé tout mouvement. Quácë sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front, tandis qu'elle vit ses deux jumeaux passer muettement un commun accord. La seconde d'après, ils s'élancèrent tous deux de façon synchrone et foncèrent comme des dératés à la suite du professeur.

Rien ne pouvait arrêter les deux Nossë Ripper qui venaient de voir apparaître des PECS, comme ils en aimaient. Pris dans leur frénésie, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'ils entraînaient dans leur sillage leur sœur et un malheureux Poufsouffle qui n'avait pas vu venir le danger, et ceux-ci furent portés à bras-le-corps jusqu'à la salle de classe.

Dépassant comme des fusées la majorité des élèves, Mëoi fut la première à prendre place. Elle choisit le pupitre du premier rang qui faisait immédiatement face au bureau du professeur, Lelya dut se poster à la seconde meilleure place, légèrement décalé vers la droite sur une autre paillasse double. Emportés dans leur élan, Quácë se retrouva à la gauche de Mëoi et Lulu se retrouva à son grand étonnement à devoir partager le bureau avec Lelya.

Il tenta de s'éclipser mais le jeune triplé poussa soudainement le bureau vers la gauche, le rapprochant de sa sœur mais surtout du meilleur axe possible pour passer les prochaines heures. Lulu surpris dans sa tentative de fuite, se rassit brusquement, n'osant plus bouger d'un pouce. Quácë admira la force de Lelya qui semblait décuplée dès qu'il y avait des enjeux qui lui tenaient à cœur. Il venait quand même de déplacer un pupitre avec un Poufsouffle assis dessus, certes le blaireau était tout chétif mais ce n'était pas rien.

D'ailleurs, Quácë remarqua que ledit Poufsouffle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise près du Serpentard. Pourtant, il n'avait rien à craindre, son jeune frère allait être beaucoup trop obnubilé par les PECS pour qu'il ne fasse grand cas de la présence du blaireau.

Le professeur rentra dans la salle et s'installa à son bureau. Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Quácë, alors qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que ses jumeaux avaient réussi à le dépasser dans le couloir.

Elle le vit préparer un peu son espace de travail, réarrangeant ses affaires ici et là, tout en attendant patiemment l'arrivée de ses élèves afin de débuter le cours.

Les deux jumeaux s'étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, tous deux comme une image renvoyée à travers un miroir. Ils se tenaient appuyés sur leurs coudes, le corps en avant, se rapprochant avec intérêt de leur toute nouvelle trouvaille. Et malgré le fait qu'ils ne prononçaient mots, Quácë devina aisément qu'ils étaient entrés dans une phase de grande discussion interne. Et bien qu'elle ne partageât pas leur lubie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de capter par moments, quelques-unes des ondes de lubricité qui émanaient d'eux.

Quácë laissa échapper un lourd soupir, tandis qu'elle posait sa tête dans la paume de sa main, mais le plus loin possible de ces deux énergumènes.

Si elle venait à faire le bilan de cette première demi-journée de rentrée, elle pouvait en conclure que ce n'était pas si fabuleux que ce qu'on lui avait raconté, et surtout, que les rentrées scolaires n'étaient pas faites pour elle.

Tout d'abord à cause du premier cours de l'année, celui pour lequel elle se lèverait chaque semaine durant toute son année scolaire. Ce cours était malheureusement celui de Binns, le pire cours de l'histoire de la magie. D'un côté, cela lui permettrait de finir sa nuit du dimanche soir. Ce qui lui était resté en travers de la gorge par contre, c'était que les quelques malheureux élèves qui n'avaient pas réussi à venir en cours ce matin avaient été en fait, les plus chanceux. Ils n'avaient pas eu à subir le discours plat et insipide, qui était la marque de fabrique de Binns.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de personne qui n'était pas censée être présente ce matin-là, on pouvait dire que son plan machiavélique avait tout simplement tourné court. Le succès n'avait été que partiel. Elle, mais surtout Lelya, avaient eu la chance de ne pas avoir l'insigne horreur de supporter la présence de quelques Serpentards, pour ne pas citer Pamela et une autre fille rousse qui s'était mise en tête de la suivre comme son ombre. Cela les avait réjouis alors qu'ils subissaient, impuissants, l'échec concernant Anthony. Ce dernier avait collé Lelya dès le matin et malgré tous leurs efforts, il avait continué à suivre les jumeaux jusqu'à la salle de classe.

De même, peu de monde était tombé dans le panneau, à l'étonnement de Quácë. C'était même particulièrement étrange, compte tenu du fait que Lelya avait tout naturellement prévenu aucun de ses autres camarades de première année de la légère rectification apportée à l'emploi du temps.

Le dernier qui s'était laissé prendre au piège était Cristóbal, mais de ce qu'elle avait aperçu dudit Serpentard, Quácë n'en retirait aucune fierté.

L'aînée releva les yeux des dalles qu'elle fixait depuis qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Les autres élèves commençaient à affluer dans la salle de classe, et parmi eux se trouvait Pamela. Cette dernière passa devant les triplés, leur lançant un regard haineux, rempli de promesses de vengeance. Ce qui était vain car un seul membre du trio était encore en état de percevoir le monde qui l'entourait, enfin en excluant le professeur bien sûr. À sa suite Quácë vit une chevelure rousse, qui semblait tout aussi remontée que la précédente.

C'est à peu près à ce moment que Quácë se souvint d'un échange qui avait eu lieu près d'eux à l'heure du déjeuner. Si elle se souvenait bien des paroles prononcées et qu'elle remettait le tout dans son contexte, cela lui donnait une histoire tout à fait fascinante.

Mr. Binns avait donc vu deux de ses élèves partirent au pas de course de son cours. Et si au début, Quácë avait cru qu'il ne s'en était pas soucié et qu'il n'avait pas donné suite à leur escapade, ce qui s'était passé par la suite avait été un brin différent. Quácë avait eu raison sur un point, Binns n'était pas vraiment attentif en ce qui concernait ses élèves. Par exemple, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il manquait trois de ses Serpentards à l'appel ce matin-là, ou bien, en voyant ses deux élèves quitter brusquement la salle, il se dit que ces jeunes étaient de plus en plus insolentes. Il fit donc mander un de ses confrères fantômes pour qu'il aille immédiatement reporter ses impertinentes jeunes filles de premières années de Serpentard à Rusard, et que celui-ci se mette à leur recherche.

Ce que fit Rusard fougueux comme aux premiers jours, toujours partant lorsqu'il s'agissait d'attraper les élèves en plein manquement au règlement. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de mettre la main sur les deux malfaitrices. Malfaitrices qui se trouvèrent être Pamela et sa suivante qui erraient comme des âmes en peine dans les couloirs du château, ne sachant plus où aller, ni où elles se trouvaient. Et puisqu'elles étaient les seules à s'être perdues – excepté Cristóbal que Rusard trouva un peu plus tard lors de sa ronde, et que même lui admis que voir ce gosse se perdre n'était en rien surprenant – toutes leurs excuses passèrent pour justement des excuses et non des raisons valables. Elles s'étaient faites remonter les bretelles, d'abord abruptement par Rusard, puis sèchement par Malfoy et enfin de manière assommante par Binns. Heureusement pour elles, Malfoy convainquit Binns de ne pas leur enlever de points. Clémence qu'il obtint en avançant que l'une d'elles avait été pris de vomissements, qu'elle s'était précipitée vers les toilettes avec son amie pour l'accompagner et qu'elles n'avaient pas su retrouver leur chemin dans les dédales de couloirs, chose commune compte tenu de leur arrivée récente à Poudlard, et que c'était un fait connu que de nombreuses personnes s'y perdaient régulièrement.

Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Quácë alors qu'elle essayait de deviner ce qui avait le plus énervé Pamela : de s'être fait incendier pour une chose dont elle n'était pas la responsable, ou bien par le fait qu'elles avaient été confondues avec les jumeaux Nossë Ripper.

D'ailleurs, Quácë se demanda si elles aussi avaient reçu l'amicale visite du Préfet-en-Chef et si tout c'était bien passé. Aux vues du caractère de petite fille gâtée qu'avait constamment Pamela, l'échange avait dû être tendu. Si ça se trouvait, Marverick était venu à la rencontre des jumeaux juste après s'être entretenue avec les deux jeunes filles, et c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'ils lui avaient semblé si sympathiques...

Ce qui lui fit se rappeler du pourquoi elle avait dû entreprendre un marathon à travers la moitié de Poudlard ce matin-là.

Sa très chère sœur !

Cette chère sœur qui avait rencontré ces chers confrères poufsouffliens. Et parmi ces chers petits, aucun n'était là pour rattraper l'autre, ou en fait si, leur problème était qu'ils avaient tous été là pour en rattraper un autre. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce magnifique lieu nommé la Forêt Interdite.

Pour le coup, Quácë se promit d'y retourner car malgré le fait qu'elle soit interdite, la forêt était un endroit sublime qui fallait à tout prix qu'ils explorent. Surtout qu'elle avait trouvé une merveilleuse créature dont seule la Nature avait le savoir-faire. Une magnifique arachnoïde, aussi imposante qu'elle était agile, aussi féroce qu'elle pouvait être douce, aussi primaire qu'elle savait user de son intelligence. Une merveille de créature qui était à présent partie, à cause de la faiblesse d'âme de ses jumeaux. Sa mère l'aurait comprise elle.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos de suivre des consignes aussi strictes que ce qu'imposait Poudlard, alors qu'ils avaient été habitués à l'éducation laxiste et décomplexée de leurs parents. Elle allait finir par quérir des conseils auprès de ses grandes sœurs, si les événements poursuivaient en ce sens.

Bref, malgré ce petit accident, ils s'en étaient très bien sortis. Mais pas aussi subtilement qu'elle aurait voulu car… par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi toute l'école était au courant de leur escapade ?! Ou du moins tous les Serpentards, ceux-là même qui n'avaient cessé de défiler depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés au château pour les féliciter ?! Toutes ces interactions sociales lui avaient filé de l'urticaire. Lui pourrissant aussi son déjeuner au passage.

Enfin, tant que la directrice n'était pas au courant ça lui convenait très bien.

Tout d'un coup, Quácë ressentit que les ondes lubriques de ses complices s'amplifiaient et venaient de plus en plus dans sa direction. Mais par Salazar que se passait-il ?

Troublée dans son introspection par de telles pensées, Quácë se redressa subitement tout en foudroyant ses jumeaux du regard, les sommant de ce fait d'arrêter sur le champ leur activité malsaine.

 _« Mlle Nossë Ripper, volontaire à ce que je vois. »_ Retentit une voix grave à travers la salle qui était tout d'un coup bien trop silencieuse aux oreilles de la Serpentarde.

Quácë se figea, n'osant plus bouger comme si le simple fait d'être immobile pouvait effacer sa présence au reste du monde. Priant par la même occasion Merlin, pour que le gentil professeur évoquait non pas sa propre personne mais en réalité sa sœur cadette ou même son frère, peu lui importait.

Se rendant à l'évidence, vu que personne ne prenait la peine de réagir, surtout pas ses jumeaux qui ne faisaient que soupirer en regardant rêveusement leur professeur, Quácë lança une œillade vers ce dernier.

 _« Allons Mademoiselle, ne soyez pas timide. Rien ne vaut de commencer l'année avec quelques lignes concernant les plus cruelles et sanguinaires créatures qui officient dans les Forces du Mal. »_ L'encouragea le professeur dont elle ne se rappelait même pas le nom.

Voyant que son élève avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il attendait d'elle, le professeur l'aida un air confiant sur son visage :

 _« Votre livre intitulé 'Force obscure', page six, deuxième paragraphe._

Quácë fut pour une fois ravie qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Elle inspecta ses différents manuels et ne trouva pas le fameux livre. Son front se plissa d'incompréhension, alors qu'elle était sûre de les avoir tous emportés avec elle.

Le professeur toujours plein d'espoir, indiqua d'un geste de la main un des livres qui trônait sur sa table.

 _-Celui-là Mademoiselle. À votre gauche, le volume à la couverture marron. »_

Tandis qu'elle entendit quelques gloussements qui provenaient du fond de la classe, la Serpentarde regarda dépitée le livre indiqué. Elle avait peut-être l'air d'un manche à balai, et elle pouvait en être un à certains moments, néanmoins elle pouvait proclamer haut et fort que ce livre ne s'intitulait pas _« Force obscure »_. Méfiante, elle lorgna sur les caractères imprimés qui jonchaient la couverture et se reprit à trois fois pour confirmer ce qu'elle y lisait.

Écrites d'une élégante police gothique qui se réfléchissait en des reflets argentés, les lettres _« breF o ce cours »_ étaient les seuls qui occupaient la fonction de titre.

Quácë resta en chien de faïence face à la charade. Ce n'était pas tant le message qui transparaissait dans le titre qui la chiffonnait, cela tenait plus au fait qu'il n'était pas celui qui était censé être là. Elle se perdit un instant de plus dans l'argenté des caractères. _Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec ces lettres ?_

Ayant perdu assez de temps avec les fautes d'édition, Quácë ouvrit le volume et fit défiler les pages jusqu'à trouver celles désignés par le professeur. Heureusement pour elle, une illustration lui rendit la tâche plus aisée.

Elle parcourut la page du doigt jusqu'à trouver la ligne qui l'intéressait, et tandis que la pulpe de son index effleurait l'impression encrée, sa vision se mit à trembler comme si sous son passage les lettres se mettaient à frémir.

 _« Alors ?_ Demanda le prof à mi-chemin entre l'impatience et l'indulgence.

Quácë releva sa tête vers l'adulte, sondant son visage pour y deviner une quelconque plaisanterie.

 _-Vous-voulez que je lise ce paragraphe ?_

Il lui adressa un charmant sourire.

 _-J'en serai tout à fait ravi. »_

D'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, Quácë trouvait que les lignes qui parsemaient les pages n'avaient aucun sens, mais puisque c'était un livre de magie dans une école de sorciers, peut-être qu'elle faisait fausse route et que tout cela devait avoir une signification qui lui échappait. Elle se lança donc dans une lecture approximative de la première phrase :

 _« lE loupe des carpetteS AI Espèce traIt pécUniaire Dès… dum a doo dum a da ?_ » Questionna Quácë indécise, le sourcil levé vers le professeur tout en s'inquiétant d'avoir eu la bonne prononciation.

 _« Ah ben... que ? Quoi ?!_ Balbutia-t-il surpris.

 _-C'est ce qui est écrit. »_ Se justifia la Serpentarde en voyant le trouble qui s'affichait sur le visage du professeur de DCFM. Pour appuyer ses dires, elle lui tendit son ouvrage tout en y désignant le fameux paragraphe.

Le professeur s'approcha vers le premier rang afin de vérifier le manuel que lui tendait sa jeune élève. Et plus il se rapprochait, plus Quácë ressentait les phéromones de perversion de ses jumeaux qui repartaient de plus belle et... ils avaient totalement raison en fait, c'était de splendides PECS ou ils ne s'appelaient plus Nossë Ripper.

Le professeur resta quelques instants pensif, avant de se tourner vers un élève de Poufsouffle.

 _« Permettez que je prenne votre manuel._ »

La jeune fille qui venait d'être interpellée rougit tout en s'empressant de parvenir à la requête du professeur. Celui-ci vérifia le volume, le comparant à celui qu'il avait en main, et c'est avec une expression embêtée sur le visage qu'il fit le tour des manuels du premier rang. Finalement, il expira de résignation et reporta son regard clair sur ses élèves.

 _« Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que vos livres de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sont sous l'emprise d'un envoûtement. »_

Un silence accueillit cette révélation et le professeur sembla déçu de ne pas avoir de réaction d'étonnement ou d'émerveillement alors qu'il trouvait ça tout à fait fascinant. Il vit par contre quelques mines réjouies que ses élèves Poufsouffles affichaient, au moins ils réagissaient à la nouvelle.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il prit son propre manuel qui n'avait pas était touché par l'ensorcellement, l'ouvrit au hasard et montra ses pages à toute la classe. Quand il fut certain que tous les élèves avaient eu le temps d'examiner le contenu, il prit un livre qui avait été référencé comme 'contaminé' et le plaça aux côtés de son manuel.

La seconde suivante, les élèves virent le livre qui avait été envoûté, frétiller sur place, mais en regardant de plus près ils se rendirent compte que c'était les lettres qui sautillaient d'impatience, et tout d'un coup elles se jetèrent sur la page qui était encore intacte. Tandis que les envahisseuses piétinaient sans ménagement leurs consœurs, celles-ci brillèrent d'une pâle couleur verte avant de se rebiffer contre les nouvelles venues. Leur altercation ressembla à un gribouillis noir, mais bientôt les lettres s'éparpillèrent de nouveau pour s'aligner et reformer les lignes de texte.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Monsieur ?_ Questionna un élève.

 _-Il semblerait qu'elles se sont mises en formation pour une guerre de tranchées. »_ Répondit-il tout en scrutant les pages qui s'étaient froissées sous la force de la confrontation.

Quácë sentit que la personne qui s'était assise derrière elle, s'activer avec énergie. Elle se retourna et vit Stella, une des élèves de Serpentard. Sa camarade sortait ses livres un par un et les examinait tous. Quácë vit que la plupart des textes étaient désordonnés et avaient pris d'étranges dispositions.

 _« Tous mes livres sont touchés par l'envoûtement,_ déclara Stella après son inspection.

 _-Vous n'avez pas ouvert vos livres ce matin ?_ Demanda le professeur interloqué à l'ensemble de la classe.

 _-Nous on était en cours de Vol sur balais, Monsieur._ Répondit un Poufsouffle.

 _-Et les autres ?_

 _-En cours avec Mr. Binns, Monsieur._ Fit Stella.

 _-Ah oui, je vois,_ concéda leur professeur. _Ce bon vieux Mr. Binns. Ça me rappelle la fois où nous conversions tous deux alors qu'on se rendait dans la Grande Salle. Arrivé à destination je me suis rendu compte que j'avais réussi à marcher dans les couloirs tout en dormant._ L'adulte s'esclaffa à ce souvenir mais se ressaisit bien vite en voyant que ses élèves restaient de marbre face à son anecdote.

Il maugréa légèrement que les élèves de cette année étaient bien trop sérieux, avant de reprendre.

 _-Comme vous l'avez déjà deviné, nous sommes donc en présence d'un sort. Et dire que le Professeur de Sortilège n'est pas encore arrivé..._

Le professeur prit une pose pensive, croisant ses bars sur son torse et faisant ressortir les muscles de ses bras. Mëoi et Lelya se mirent à ronronner au même moment.

 _-Chers élèves l'heure est grave._ Annonça le professeur d'un ton solennel. _Nous débuterons notre premier cours par une activité pratique. Tenez-vous prêt car ensemble nous combattrons les Forces du Mal !_ Fit-il avec fougue.

Les élèves levèrent la tête d'incompréhension et la plupart lâchèrent un perplexe _« Hein ? »_.

Le professeur laissa échapper un soupir.

 _-Vous avez une demi-heure pour trouver un contre-sort afin d'annuler les effets de l'envoûtement et permettre la restauration de ce qui était là avant le sortilège._ _Lorsque vous aurez trouvé comment le défaire, nous partirons en chasse pour combattre les Forces Obscures qui ont essayé de s'emparer des recoins de notre havre de paix et de magie._

 _-Monsieur,_ interpella timidement une des Poufsouffles, _on a pas tout saisi._

 _-Ceux qui n'auront pas trouvé de contre-sort resteront à copier des versions de textes non bafoués par le sortilège afin de restaurer les écrits. En revanche, ceux qui auront le contre-sort pourront parcourir le château de Poudlard pour trouver chaque mot qui a été ensorcelé et en annuler les effets..._ Le professeur s'arrêta dans un silence théâtral. _La demi-heure commence maintenant. »_

En une seconde, tous les élèves se mirent à la tâche, farfouillant dans chaque recoin afin de trouver de quoi les aider à résoudre le problème qui se posait à eux. Tous se démenèrent comme des damnés pour avoir la chance de se promener durant les prochaines heures dans le château.

Excepté deux jumeaux qui se consacraient paresseusement à la contemplation des PECS. PECS qui s'étaient tranquillement assis à son bureau.

Quácë de son côté faisait mine de travailler. Elle connaissait déjà le contre-sort, heureusement d'ailleurs, elle ne se risquerait pas à des sortilèges qu'elle ne pouvait défaire, ce serait trop problématique. Par contre, ce qui la préoccupait et l'agaçait profondément, c'était qu'un sort d'aussi faible acabit ait pu prendre des proportions aussi monstrueuses.

 _« Le prof' de Sort n'est pas encore arrivé !_ S'indigna Stella qui s'acharnait sur une page. _Comment on va faire demain matin..._

 _-Comment ça demain matin ?_ La coupa Quácë surprise. _Il n'y avait pas grasse mat' ?_

L'aînée se retourna vivement vers son frère et se pencha vers lui.

 _-Lelya ! Psst !_ Héla-t-elle le plus discrètement possible et en le pinçant pour avoir son attention. _T'as quoi demain matin sur ton emploi du temps ?_

Il la regarda ennuyé et lui répondit sèchement : _« Ben rien »_ , avant de reprendre son activité favorite.

 _-Hey Stella,_ repris Quácë. _Tu pourrais me rappeler l'emploi du temps de demain ?_

La blonde un peu surprise par l'attitude de sa camarade lui répondit néanmoins.

 _-Le matin on a Sortilèges et l'après-midi on a Métamorphose._

 _-T'es sûre ?_ Insista la Nossë Ripper.

 _-Oui, archi-sûre. Je l'ai mémorisé dès qu'on a fait un pas dans notre Salle Commune. J'aime être informée rapidement et prévoir le plus tôt possible mon emploi du temps._

Quácë acquiesça et lui glissa un bref merci avant de reprendre place face à son bureau.

Si ce que disait Stella était vrai, alors il ne restait plus qu'une seule possibilité : Quelqu'un était passé avant elle ! Et cela était INACCEPTABLE !

La jeune sorcière ne savait pas qui l'avait doublé sur ce sort, mais il ne pouvait qu'être à Serpentard. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi le sortilège avait autant mal tourné. D'habitude la durée de vie des lettres était de courte durée, souvent le temps qu'elles se mélangent puis les effets se dissipaient naturellement. Dans leur cas, elles semblaient avoir une espérance de vie largement supérieure à ce qui était coutume, ce qui leur permettait de passer d'une feuille à une autre mais aussi de contaminer les lettres avec qui elles rentraient en contact.

Quácë se massa les tempes tout en réfléchissant. Le point de départ avait été l'emploi du temps qui avait subi deux fois le même sort, ce qui impliquait que son imitateur était de leur promotion. Les plus âgées n'auraient pas mis en péril les points de leur Maison pour une simple farce. Du coup, Quácë élimina son frère, ainsi que Pamela, Léondine et Cristóbal de la liste de ses suspects. Il ne lui restait plus que Stella, Jessica, Anthony – même si elle en doutait fortement –, Marvin et David.

Mais après une telle journée, Quácë se sentit d'humeur généreuse et pour la peine ils allaient tous morfler.

 _« Il vous reste 2 minutes._ Annonça le professeur. Il contempla la salle où tous ses élèves s'évertuaient à trouver la solution, regardant en direction du premier rang, il vit le sourire d'une de ses élèves. Curieux, il se leva et s'approcha des bureaux.

 _-On a trouvé le contre-sort à ce que je vois_. Dit-il tout sourire à Quácë.

 _-Je crois en effet avoir trouvé une solution aux problèmes, Monsieur._

 _-C'est parfait._ S'extasia-t-il et il dévisagea les triplés. _Alors, comme ça vous êtes des Nossë Ripper ! J'enseigne à vos sœurs dans les années supérieures, ce sont des personnes très impliquées en cours._ Ajouta-t-il alors qu'il croyait faire un compliment. Pourtant, Quácë vit les regards noirs que s'échangèrent ses jumeaux. Ce qui se traduisait dans leur langage par un approximatif ' _Oh les garces_ '.

 _-Professeurrrrr,_ roucoula les deux jumeaux d'une même voix.

 _-Nous serions enchantés de rester,_ commença Mëoi

 _-pour vous aider à restaurer les écrits,_ finit Lelya.

 _-Quelle dévotion, j'en suis ravi._ Et le professeur leur adressa un immense sourire qui les fit fondre sur place.

 _-Très bien, tout le monde arrête_. Proclama-t-il en haussant le ton pour que tous les élèves puissent l'entendre. _La demi-heure est passée. Ceux qui ont trouvé le contre-sort vous pouvez sortir et éradiquer cette menace qui s'est emparée de Poudlard. Montrez à ces mécréants que les élèves qui ont soif d'apprendre et qui ont le goût de l'érudition ne peuvent tolérer un tel affront dans leur école._

À ces mots, la plupart des élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie, trop heureux de pouvoir passer leur journée à flâner dans Poudlard.

Le professeur se retrouva devant une petite dizaine de personnes.

 _-Pour les autres, je vous amène de ce pas des textes à recopier._ Il leur lança un clin d'œil et la gent féminine, ainsi que Lelya, soupirèrent de béatitude.

Quácë décida qu'il était grand temps pour elle de filer. En deux grandes enjambées, elle atteignit la porte et s'enfuit en laissant derrière elle deux jumeaux qui n'auraient voulu pour rien au monde quitter la salle de classe de sitôt.

OooOOOooo

Épilogue

 _« Trinquons ! À notre promotion chers camarades Serpentards ! »_

Quácë leva pour la troisième fois son verre au-dessus de sa tête, invitant ses congénères à faire de même, tout en imitant le plus naturellement possible les toasts qu'appréciaient les adultes. Elle les avait vus s'adonner à ce genre de prestations sociales à de nombreuses reprises, tant et si bien qu'il lui semblait que toutes occasions leur semblaient propices à ce genre de démonstration d'allégresse.

D'habitude, elle aurait trouvé ça totalement exagéré, futile et même déplacé de faire autant de bruit pour si peu, mais aujourd'hui elle faisait une exception dans ses habitudes.

Ce soir, elle se vengeait.

 _« WATIBULLE ! »_ s'exclama Léondine, tirant Quácë de ses pensées.

La Nossë Ripper regarda la Serpentarde rousse qui avait pris plusieurs teintes depuis le début de la soirée. La peau sensible de celle-ci ne cessait de s'empourprer, réagissant excessivement au breuvage que Quácë leur servait généreusement depuis le début du repas.

La jeune Serpentarde plissa des yeux, contrariée par ce qui lui faisait face. Si la peau de sa camarade continuait à faire des siennes, leur imposture serait prématurément découverte. Quácë la regarda blasée de savoir que tout pouvait tomber à l'eau avant qu'elle ne soit proprement vengée, si quiconque faisait une réflexion quant aux teintes cramoisies de la jeune fille. Malgré tout, elle reprit un sourire de jeune innocente et lui resservit un verre.

Dès qu'ils avaient pris place à la table des Serpentards dans la Grande Salle, Quácë avait poliment proposé de faire le service les invitant tous à goûter au jus de citrouille, jus qui avait été revisité par sa jumelle.

Chose qui lui profitait grandement puisqu'elle ne pouvait être incriminée si la supercherie était révélée, alors qu'elle prenait une satisfaction malsaine à exécuter ses discrètes représailles.

Dès lors, elle avait adopté la technique des toasts qui facilitait de façon inattendue sa tâche. Ses camarades avaient suivi le mouvement aussi naturellement que des moutons de Panurge. Quácë avait été surprise que ceux-ci ne se posent pas de questions ou ne se montrent pas plus méfiants à son égard. Elle avait même été stupéfaite que Pamela, et Léondine dans la foulée, acceptent ses verres alors qu'elles semblaient si contrariées un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Mais l'aînée des triplés avait rapidement compris que la Serpentarde supposait que le fait qu'elle la serve signifiait qu'elle essayait de se faire pardonner auprès d'elle. En réalisant cela, Quácë s'était dit qu'en d'autres circonstances Pamela aurait eu droit à un pichet de jus de citrouille déversé sur sa tête, mais elle décida de s'en tenir au plan.

Après quelques tournées où Quácë était aux aguets telle une mère poule vérifiant systématiquement que tous les gobelets étaient remplis à ras-bord, elle regardait à présent ses camarades se resservir de leur propre-chef, tandis qu'elle et son frère sirotaient tranquillement leur jus d'orange qui était passé inaperçu. D'ailleurs, d'après le regard de Lelya qui s'égarait régulièrement vers la table des professeurs, celui-ci pensait encore aux fameux PECS, les Pectoraux Estimés Carrément Sexy.

Pauvre professeur, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, ainsi que les trois-quarts de la salle.

Quácë lorgna vers les Poufsouffles, trouvant sa sœur qui trépignait joyeusement sur son banc. L'aînée secoua discrètement du chef se retenant de sourire. D'abord les lettres qui se permettaient une petite balade à travers Poudlard et maintenant une sauterie à retardement, décidément les Nossë Ripper étaient doués pour les CMER, l'anagramme qu'ils avaient choisie pour désigner, au fil des années, toutes leurs Conneries de Masses à Effets à Retardement.

~FIN~

* * *

Et pour le coup, j'ai eu une demande spéciale de la correctrice en chef, (enfin plutôt un gage pour avoir autant tardé). Voilà pour toi Catchinska, t'as intérêt à apprécier car j'ai quand même un peu honte de l'avoir inclus dans la fic - .- '

Encore une fois désolé pour l'attente, mais j'espère que cela n'a en rien gâché votre lecture.

On se revoit pour le prochain chapitre avec l'arrivée tant attendue du Professeur de Sortilège, s'il n'est pas en retard comme mes publications -.-'

Quácë


	8. Chapitre 6 Apparition-Disparition

Comme prévu c'est encore moi, Quácë, qui vous livre un nouveau chapitre sur la vie trépidante des triplés Nossë Ripper.

Deviner quoi ? Il fallait poster le 15... nous sommes le 15... mais c'est parfait !  
J'ai pas flanché et le chapitre arrive dans les temps * _pouce de la victoire_ *

Surtout qu'on arrive avec un nouveau personnage qui nous tient vraiment à cœur avec la sœurette, le Professeur de sortilèges !

(p.s. un jour j'enverrai le chapitre à Catinschka dans un délai raisonnable pour qu'elle puisse avoir le temps de le corriger. Un jour. Pour le moment, c'est encore cafouillis.)

 **RAR  
** Elwyn Comme j'ai rigolé en lisant ton impression sur les petits serpentards xD  
Et dire que ceux-là c'étaient les personnages les plus abordables et les plus soft de la Maison... (j'en ai prévu quelques-uns de bien atteints mentalement, mais je sais pas si c'est vraiment décent de les incorporer dans l'histoire xD )

Enjoy ,

Quácë

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Premier Cours de Sortilèges :  
Apparition-Disparition

Au matin du second jour de cours de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, le collège Poudlard était bien plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée. La plupart de ses occupants n'avaient pas eu la chance de profiter d'une nuit complète garante du repos salvateur.

Néanmoins, ce fut avec leur usuelle bonhomie que les premières années de Poufsouffle prirent place dans une salle de classe qui était, pour leur plus grand plaisir, la plus spacieuse et la plus lumineuse dont ils avaient eu la chance d'hériter. À leur suite, se traînaient leurs confrères serpentards, moins enclins à la bonne humeur comme laissaient deviner leur face de trois mètres de long et leurs souliers qui raclaient allègrement le sol.

Bientôt, tous les bureaux de la salle furent occupés par les élèves. Malgré tout, le volume sonore ne cessa de croître. Les chuchotements d'abord timides, devinrent des exclamations, et une cacophonie digne de la volière prit place dans la salle de cours.

Perdues au fond de la pièce, Mëoi avait décidé qu'en cette magnifique matinée, elle allait coller sa jumelle. Accrochée à son épaule, elle ne cessait de lui parler de lits douillets, de cuisines emplies d'elfes dévoués et d'une impressionnante farandole d'ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin pour cuisiner. En réalité, Quácë ne l'écoutait plus.

De un, le bruit ambiant l'aurait empêché de suivre la conversation. De deux, elle était impatiente de débuter le Cours de sortilèges. Ce domaine était certainement une de ses matières favorites. Elle adorait trouver de nouveaux sorts et surtout les mettre en pratique, même si par expérience, elle savait que certaines conséquences pouvaient facilement devenir imprévisibles.

Sa jambe tressautait, agitée par l'appréhension de la nouveauté.

Un long soupir lui fit tourner la tête. Sa jumelle la tenait toujours d'un bras, mais le second se trouvait à présent au niveau de sa bouche, formant un poing, et ses yeux pétillants se perdaient sur un objet indéterminé à l'horizon. Quácë comprit. Mëoi était perdue dans ses pensées à propos d'un certain Professeur de potions, avec cette même expression bizarre accompagnée du même regard absent que l'aînée avait surpris une bonne centaine de fois depuis le soir de la rentrée.

Quácë attendit, fixant sa jumelle un sourcil haussé. Mëoi sentant le poids d'un regard, s'extirpa de sa magnifique rêverie et, tournant rapidement sa tête vers sa jumelle, elle lança un « _Quoi ?_ » perplexe, voulant tout à coup paraître des plus innocentes.

 _« T'es sérieuse ?_ Lança Quácë, son sourcil toujours levé, jugeant inexorablement sa cadette.

 _-Mais quoi ?_ Tenta-t-elle, et le spectre d'un sourire apparut sur son visage. _Il est trop chou... »_

Quácë allait souffler d'exaspération quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment, se fracassant avec force contre le mur de pierre.

Les élèves surpris ; les yeux ronds et la bouche béante, coupés au milieu de leurs conversations ; fixèrent une jambe tenue en suspend au-dessus du sol. Son propriétaire, figée dans une adroite position de karatéka, mit pied à terre et s'avança dans la salle.

Une dame assez grande, assortie d'une robe à fleurs colorées aux motifs printaniers, faisait tant bien que mal son entrée dans la pièce, encombrée de valises et de bouquins qu'elle essayait avec peine de garder en équilibre.

La pile de livres se mit à tanguer dans les bras de l'inconnue. Elle entreprit donc une valse désarticulée, qu'elle mena avec minutie jusqu'à son bureau. Pendant tout ce temps, l'empilement ne cessa de cacher son visage, et les élèves ne purent que fixer cette masse instable.

Les yeux comparables à ceux de merlans frits, les premières années retinrent au même instant leur souffle lorsque la pile se stabilisant face à eux, entreprit de s'effondrer vers l'arrière, amenant et écrasant avec eux la pauvre créature qui avait la malchance de se trouver-là. Le mouvement de tête des élèves accompagna la lente descente qui s'ensuivit, et la souplesse de la nouvelle venue aurait pu impressionner l'assemblée, si celle-ci n'avait été trop occupée à admirer le dépassement des limites du corps humain.

Un petit cri étouffé finit par donner le signal du point de non-retour.

La seconde d'après, elle était étalée comme une étoile de mer sur un rocher en pleine canicule du mois d'août, les livres éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce, tout comme une multitude d'origami qui parsemait à présent le sol suite à l'ouverture malencontreuse d'une de ses valises.

Une petite voix enjouée s'éleva du sol :

 _« Par le lapin des Carpates, le sol est bien dur aujourd'hui !? »_

À ces mots, les jumelles relevèrent la tête. Quácë n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux que Mëoi se précipitait déjà à l'avant de la salle en lançant un tonitruant _« Taaannnntiiiinnneeeee ! »_

La malheureuse qui venait de se redresser, se reçut une vielle locomotive à vapeur dans la poitrine ; c'est-à-dire une Mëoi criant de joie et essayant d'aller au plus vite dans les limites de ses capacités, entre les bureaux. Lelya qui était resté discret, s'empressa de suivre sa jumelle, mais il eut la délicatesse d'attendre que la non-si mystérieuse personne se remette sur ses jambes avant de l'enlacer.

 _« Oh mes petits cannetons-garous. Je me doutais que je vous croiserai aujourd'hui, car mes rosinous lapins d'amour m'ont chuchoté à l'oreille que je verrai mes adorables nièces._

 _-T'as encore tes Boucles d'Augures*, Tantine !?_ S'émerveilla Mëoi avec son inexorable sourire.

 _-J'chuis pas une fille !_ Tenta de clamer haut et fort Lelya, avant d'être occulté par la question de sa Tante.

 _-Je viens de me cogner la tête, mais il ne manquerait pas la grenouillette ?_

 _-Si, grenouille démoniaque des enfers est au fond de la salle en train de se cacher derrière les bouquins._ Dénonça joyeusement Mëoi en pointant du doigt la dernière rangée de tables. _Là ! Tu vois ? On reconnaît distinctement le haut de son crâne._

 _-Ma persifleuse préférée_ , s'exclama la Professeure, _toujours aussi chaleureuse et conviviale._ Puis elle se pencha vers son neveu et sa nièce, avant de reprendre sur le ton de la confidence. _Il faudra que je parle de son cas à votre Mère, ou elle ne trouvera jamais de mari. »_

Quácë s'étouffa rudement à ses mots et un son encore inconnu résonna dans sa gorge, un peu comme si une grenouille s'essayait aux grognements et s'étouffait en même temps.

 _« Oh fais attention ma Tique,_ l'alerta sa Tante, _ta baguette fume. »_

Quácë s'empressa de récupérer sa baguette entre ses mains afin de l'examiner. Elle fut étonnée de voir des vapeurs grises s'en réchapper tels les bâtonnets d'encens rejetant des volutes de fumée lors de leur calcination. Elle lança un regard perdu vers l'adulte et vit que ses jumeaux avaient eux aussi un air hébété sur le visage. Néanmoins, la Professeure ne semblait pas vraiment préoccupée par la situation :

 _« Laisses-moi deviner, bois de noisetier ?_ Quácë hocha du chef, méfiante. _Tout va bien alors,_ fit gaiement l'adulte, _ces baguettes sont réputées pour être sensibles aux émotions et elles ont tendance à les matérialiser, mais la plupart du temps ça reste inoffensif. »_

Aux regards apeurés que lui lancèrent ses jumeaux, Quácë se dit qu'ils allaient attendre un bon bout de temps avant de revenir titiller ses nerfs.

Malgré tout, Quácë posa prudemment sa baguette sur son bureau et toussota un peu, reprenant contenance, avant de questionner à son tour la personne qu'elle s'attendait le moins à voir à Poudlard.

 _« N'étiez, euh étais... -tiez, oh et puis zut. Tu n'étais pas en train de former des lutins de Cornouailles au ballet classique pour en faire la première troupe de danse du pays, composée exclusivement de créatures magiques ?_

 _-Ah ce projet..._ fit pensivement sa Tante. _En fait, il s'avère que les lutins de Cornouailles ne sont pas du tout en phase avec la musique._

 _-On se disait aussi... »_ Fit Mëoi avec une intonation qui laissait entendre qu'elle était quand même déçue de ne pas voir un tel projet aboutir.

D'ailleurs, reportant son attention sur sa plus jeune nièce, le visage de la Professeure de Sortilèges s'illumina d'une révélation.

 _« Mais, par la Mère Castor, tu es à Poufsouffle !_ Elle saisit Mëoi par les épaules et l'attira dans une étreinte affectueuse, tellement empli de bons sentiments et de tendresse qu'elle donna un haut-le-cœur à Quácë et fit blêmir Lelya.

 _-Je n'ai jamais douté de toi pour faire les meilleurs choix._ La félicita sa Tante avant de l'éloigner tout d'un coup, et de fixer les jumeaux avec le plus grand sérieux. _Maintenant, retournez à vos places. Hop, hop, hop et que ça saute. J'ai un cours à dispenser. »_

Les deux Nossë Ripper ne se firent pas prier et repartirent rapidement vers leurs bureaux respectifs, sachant que leur Tante agissait à présent non plus comme un membre de la famille mais comme une professionnelle.

De ce fait, la Professeure se tourna vivement vers le reste de la classe, son allure irradiant la salle de sa conviction mais aussi de sa sévérité.

 _« Je me prénomme Fleur Deschamps. Cependant, j'attends de votre part, jeunes gens, du respect envers vos aînées. C'est pourquoi vous vous adresserez à moi soit en utilisant Mademoiselle Deschamps, soit en usant de Professeure. De même, sachez que je suis directrice de la maison de Poufsouffle, mais dans cette pièce, je serai avant tout votre Professeure de sortilèges. »_

Mlle Deschamps sortit sa baguette magique d'une poche dissimulée dans les pans de sa robe et l'agita élégamment dans un court geste. Les livres qui étaient restés parterre se soulevèrent, s'époustouflèrent un instant, se débarrassant de la poussière, et se rangèrent avec docilité, soit sur les étagères non occupées de la pièce, soit en de petits tas bien droits sur le bureau du professeur. Dans un second mouvement de baguette plus allongé, la Professeure fit léviter la multitude d'origami. Les élèves virent émerveillés une nuée d'oiseaux en papier de tailles, de motifs et de couleurs diverses, chaque pliage plus fantasque que le précédent, se soulever jusqu'au plafond. Arrivée à une hauteur respectable, la Professeur fit un troisième et dernier geste. Les origami suspendirent leur vol, et restèrent en lévitation dans les airs comme si des ficelles invisibles les retenaient. Pourtant, en les fixant ardemment, on pouvait distinguer des vacillements dans leur inertie, ressemblant étrangement à la continuelle houle des vagues qui fait onduler la surface des océans.

Les élèves restèrent de nouveau muets, le nez en l'air, admiratifs devant la nouvelle parure que revêtait le plafond.

C'est avec un sourire satisfait mais surtout malicieux que Mlle Deschamps repris :

 _« Alors, par quoi allons-nous débuter ? Le sortilège de récurage de marmites instantané afin de gagner du temps dans le Cours de potions ? Le sortilège d'animation d'objets inertes pour ne plus avoir à balayer soi-même ? Ou, le sortilège de réparation pour ne plus à avoir à repriser les chaussettes ? »_

OooOOOooo

Épilogue

La Grande Salle était remplie de jeunes sorciers et sorcières qui assaillaient les divers plats à grands coups de fourchette, tandis que la nourriture réapparaissait par magie, comme cela était coutume à l'heure du déjeuner.

La majorité des élèves étaient déjà attelés à leurs tâches, même si quelques-uns manquaient toujours à l'appel. C'étaient souvent des Serdaigles qui préféraient sauter un repas afin d'étudier à la bibliothèque, ou bien plus certainement des premières années qui s'étaient perdus à cause des fourbes escaliers.

C'est pourquoi une certaine Serpentarde ne fut pas surprise par l'arrivée tardive de trois petits nouveaux, mais fut quand même interloquée par l'état d'urgence qui émanait de l'aînée.

Celle-ci ne perdit pas une seconde, elle fonça à travers la salle devançant ses comparses, et arrivant face à la plus âgée, elle lui annonça avec une pointe de panique retenue dans sa voix :

 _« Tantine est là. »_

La Serpentarde assise, écarquilla les yeux, sa peau laiteuse devînt encore plus pâle. Les yeux de sa sœur ne laissaient pas de place au doute, mais elle refusa de céder à un stade d'affolement avancé sans avoir obtenu plus d'informations.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à questionner Quácë, quand celle-ci fut soudainement assaillie par sa jumelle. La jeune Serpentarde avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, se retrouva en tête à tête avec le banc, Mëoi sur le dos - qui se tenait maladroitement à la table - pour faire face à sa Grande sœur.

 _« Tantine s'occupe de ma Maison._ Chantonna-t-elle ravie.

Le benjamin arriva essoufflé à la suite de ses jumelles et se pencha vers sa Grande sœur tout en s'appuyant sur les épaules de Mëoi.

 _-Ouch,_ grommela Quácë.

 _-Et c'est aussi la nouvelle Professeure de sortilèges !_ Fit rapidement Lelya, coupant l'élan de Mëoi. _C'est pas mal, non ?_ Se réjouit-il. _On la connaît déjà. Ce sera facile d'avoir ses faveurs en cours et même en dehors._

Malgré le poids de ses deux jumeaux, Quácë réussit à amasser assez d'air pour laisser échapper le rire jaune le plus sinistre qu'il puisse exister.

 _-T'as surtout oublié ce qu'elle a fait à « l'époque » et des « photos » qu'elle a prises._ Gronda-t-elle en essayant de se relever.

Lelya devint pâle, son visage se décomposant à vue d'œil.

 _-Oh, merde..._

 _-Tu l'as dit. »_ Fit sombrement Quácë qui parvenait difficilement à se redresser, alors que ses jumeaux ne semblaient pas incommodés par le fait que leur nouvel accoudoir puisse bouger avec autant de ferveur qu'un chien ayant des tiques.

Il leur fallait un plan. C'est pourquoi, Quácë comptait sur la seule et unique Parca. Elle tourna la tête vers sa Grande sœur, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Celle-ci n'avait pas perdu de temps. Elle avait sorti son livre de sortilèges, sa baguette magique déjà en main et... l'ensorcela pour qu'il soit assez grand afin de la cacher aux yeux de sa Tante.

Lelya et Mëoi firent des _« Oh »_ admiratifs, tandis que Quácë ramena sa tête sur le banc dans un _« Ploc »_ sonore, abattue par sa propre famille, et pensant de plus en plus vivement à apprendre la recette pour la préparation du Polynectar.

~FIN~

* * *

*Boucles d'augures : invention de ma part (enfin j'ai l'impression), Boucles d'Oreilles qui viennent vous chuchoter l'avenir au creux de vos esgourdes, comme ça vous êtes les seuls à entendre les présages shi shi shi. À confectionner soi-même. Plus le sorcier est puissant et doué en Sortilèges, plus les présages auront de la valeur.  
Eh oui, entre savoir qu'à midi c'est haricots-poulet à la cantine, et connaître les réponses aux examens, il y a une éternité de maîtrise xD (le tout est de savoir où se situe _Taannntiiinneeee !_ )

Hip hip hourra ! Nous avons Tantine !  
Personnage amplement inspiré d'une de nos amies, qu'on appelle _Taannntiiinneeee !_ (quand on est atteint c'est foutu).

Et si son côté mignon, rose, kawaï et faisant figure d'autorité parmi nous, vous a échappé, on vous fera plein d'autres petits chapitres pour vous expliquer à quel point elle est Baddddasssss !

En espérant que vous avez apprécié, et que vous avez hâte d'en savoir plus sur notre Grande sœur Parca car on la reverra au prochain chapitre.

Votre fidèle Quácë,

XOXO


End file.
